Sparkle
by Stronger than you since 1915
Summary: Moving to Forks was supposed to be a good thing for Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Esme but it wasn't. Now they have to deal with werewolves, humans being murdered left and right, and the extremely handsome Cullen men who, like them, are far from human. AU
1. Welcome to Forks

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic and I hope ya'll enjoy it

Alice POV

"Good afternoon ladies, we will be landing in an hour so please be prepared." the intercom said.

My mother, sisters, and I were on our way to Forks, WA from Newfoundland, Canada. Although we all loved it there the wonderful people there were starting to get a little suspicious that we weren't changing much in appearance.

"Thanks Bill" I called back to our pilot "Any time darlin" he replied

"Ugh I can't believe how fast our time in Canada went by it seems like we were there for only a week." Rosalie sighed

Rose was one of my sisters along with Bella, in case you didn't know, my name is Alice and my "mothers" name is Esme. Rosalie is taking the move the hardest, she really loved Newfoundland. Rosalie and I are very close because we are very similar in style and likes. Bella and me are closer than normal siblings but I still hold the strongest relationship with Rose. I still love Bella to death and I know she loves all of us and would do anything for us as would we.

"Hey Rose, Bella" I called

"Yeah," they replied distracted by the video game they were playing, which Bella was winning.

"ROSE, BELLS" I laughed, " pause the game and get your asses over here."

"Gotcha, babe." Rose said and paused the game."Whatcha need girly." Bella asked when they walked over.

"Have you been having any visions including any mutts." I asked Rosalie in an annoyed voice. No one hates those dogs more than me, well maybe Bella but her hatred is more so expressed physically.

"EW yes I have, and it looks like they will be paying a visit soon. I am sooo excited." Notice the sarcasm. That's another reason why I love my sister, she is so much fun and knows how to make people laugh.

"Anyways," I began, " I was thinking we could mess around with them a bit, you know, make 'em mad and get them trembling in their paws." I hinted.

"I am SO in." Bella of course, always excited about beating up werewolves.

"Totally, you know me, if I can get down and dirty I'll be there." Rosalie smiled flexing her muscles, which were pretty big for someone as skinny as her.

"Play nice." Esme called from the pool, which probably meant, try not to get killed.

"We will," Bella yelled back, which wasn't really necessary because the fis- I mean Esme could have heard even if she had whispered, but what's the fun in that.

"We will be landing in 10 minutes, please prepare for landing." Bill announced over the intercom.

"Esme, get out and get buckled up, we're almost in Port Angeles." We heard a splash and esme was suddenly in her seat, dressed and completely dry.

"Wow mom, I think that was a record," Rosalie started "what was that, about 3 seconds?" Esme rolled her eyes. "Well if you MUST know, it was 2 seconds."

"Oh, excuse me, 2 seconds, my apologies." Esme glared at Rosalie who glared back. This lasted all of 5 seconds before we all busted out laughing. What can I say, we love each other too much to actually be even remotely mad at each other, and Esme was just too cute not to laugh at.

"Well," Bella began after we calmed down "it looks like we have arrived."

She was right, the jet was no longer in the air but on a long black landing strip.

"It's beautiful." Rosalie gasped. It was, with the rich greens of the trees and the dark browns of their trunks.

"Good because this is where we're gonna be for the next few years dears." Despite Esme's young age she was extremely motherly and always kind, I guess that's why we all love her so much.

"Bella," Rosalie called after we started unloading from the jet, "go get 2 cars, and please get the fastest you can, I can't take another hour stuck in a closed space." Bella got a scary look in her eye and ran off without another word.

"Sometimes I wonder what happened to that girl when she was young." Esme sighed shaking her head. Rose and I cracked up and waited for our sister to come back. After waiting for 3 minutes we were getting ready to explode, well Rose and I were not Esme, she has way more patience.

"Where the hell IS she!" Rosalie, obviously, she probably just wanted to see her car, she doesn't really care about having to wait to get home.

"I swear," I started, getting more impatient with every passing moment, "why does she do this to us, I bet she already found cars and is just pissin us off cuz she can, god she is so mean, I love it. We have taught her well Rosy." She nodded her head and then laughed. " Sometimes, I wish we didn't, but then again, I don't," I knew what she meant, Bella used to be such a wimp, but we toughened her up. She's is almost as bitchy as me and Rose, keyword being almost. A few seconds later Bella FINALLY drove up, and let me say we were not disappointed.

Ooh cliffhanger, find out why they were not disappointed next time in, Sparkle.


	2. Meet the Family

Here is chapter 2, enjoy

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe Bella, the cars were absolutely AMAZING. One of them was a blood red Saleen S7 Twin Turbo.

The other, which was being driven by some random person that I didn't care about, was a silver 2008 Lamborghini Roadster(PICS on profile). Both were totally gorgeous, but I immediately fell in love with the S7 and I knew Alice did too, it would be ours, that's why Bella got it, good thing too, it's fast.

"Finally Bella, we were beginning to think you forgot about us." Alice said, she was right, and it wouldn't be the first time.

"Well sorry," Bella began, "I was trying to find cars you would like, forgive me if I was just trying to make you happy." She finished bursting into hysterical sobs. Esme watched with raised eyebrows and an amused expression while Alice and I just rolled our eyes.

"Cut the crap Belly," Alice started, "We know your faking, and we love the cars." I finished.

"R-really?" Bella stuttered, "Yes loser now hand over the S7 keys so we can get the fuck out of here." Alice answering Bella's question.

"You know," Bella was starting to get "mad", "how do you know I got the car for YOU, what if I wanted it, hmm." She asked, looking crazed.

"Because if you didn't we would kick your ass and take both sets of keys and leave you here." I joked. Bella looked "frightened" and quickly handed me the keys.

"I- I don't want any trouble just take the keys and my wallet, please don't kill me, I've got a wife and three kids at home, what will they do if I don't come home tonight? Who's going to feed them, they're always so hungry. I never get paid enough, I work minimum wage and it's still not enough. Oh woe is ME!" She gasped, finishing her... episode, I guess.

"Wow Bella, since when were you married, and to a woman at that. Who is she, what's her name, why wasn't I invited to the wedding, who are your children, are they cute, what are their names, tell me!" Esme squealed. Dang esme is such a teenager, well yeah I guess she is since she was changed only a few days after her 20th birthday. Oh you didn't know we weren't human, must have slipped my mind, oops. I'll you more later.

Anyways, "That was great Bella, you got the sad, angry, and the pitiful working and poor husband about to get mugged parts down great." She smiled and hopped into the roadster, waiting for Esme who seemed to be confused.

"Am I missing something." She asked, tilting her head. "No mom, it's just Bella working on her acting."

"Oh." Esme smiled then got in her car with Bella, who in turn sped off onto the highway, probably headed to our new home.

"Well, we should probably get going if we don't want to be here all day." Alice said clapping her fingerless glove clad hands together. She bounced off to the passenger door, her tripp skirt swishing and chains jangling. I followed, only I was wearing skinny tripp jeans without the chains.

Before we begin the wonderful drive you would probably like to know more about my family. Well, Alice and I are Emo/gothish and we wear corsets and tripp pants and chains and stuff like that, we're not too colorful unlike our other family members. Bella and Esme are practically the total opposite of Alice and me in style , colorful, preppy, and bright. Even though we don't agree on style, we couldn't agree more on practically everything else, such as music, we all listen to practically anything one of us like, except that rap crap. None of us like rap, it's a horrible excuse for music. One thing Alice and I like, that the other two don't is sports, we absolutely LOVE sports, while the other two like shopping, ughh, I hate shopping unless it's at Hot Topic, I love that place. That is only some of my families many interesting things to know but now I think I'd like to get to my new house and check things out.

I got in the car, started it and peeled out of the parking lot and headed to see my new living quarters.

I was going to leave it there but I'm too nice to do that.

Alice POV

Rose and I spent the entire driving listening to a C.D. and just talking about random things. After about 20 minutes going 200 mph we finally arrived in the long winding drive leading up to our new house.

House is the understatement of the year, this thing was huge! Well for only four women it was. (AN: I don't feel like describing it, picture is on my pro, check it out it's insane).

Rosalie and I stepped out of the car still staring open mouthed at our new mansion.

"Close your mouths, your attracting flies." A voice recognized as Esme's laughed.

"Mom, this is incredible how did you find it." I asked, still chomping bugs.

"I didn't, I had it built." she said, obviously proud of herself, as she should.

"Well, hows about we go inside and furnish this place." Bella suggested to which we wholeheartedly agreed to. This is gonna be fun.


	3. Our House

Thanks to all that review, here is the third chapter. Enjoy!

Bella POV(ooh, this new)

Decorating the house was a blast, Alice and Rosalie lent me part of their "wishing" power which enabled the user to have anything it wanted or needed just by thinking about it, it was pretty cool.

Your possibly wondering what my families powers are?

Well I will tell you, starting with me. I am telepathic and telekinetic, so basically I can control anything with my mind, read minds, and send thoughts. I also am a shape shifter and can control the air.

Next is Esme, she can change anyone and anything's appearance at will, except for some reason she can't make us look any older than 2 years more than what we are now, it sucks.

She also can control water and generate force fields of many sizes. Also, because of Esme's first mentioned power she didn't need to be lent a "wishing" power.

Lastly, Alice and Rosalie. Wow, those two are absolutely incredible, their power or should I say powers, let them do anything.

They have any power you could think of and more, or maybe they have only one, one that lets them do anything. We don't know or care.

Together our family would be invincible if we were in a fight because Alice and Rosalie would give us extra powers that help during a battle.

Well, back to the house. We were given free range of a section of the top two floors so I made the most of it. We each got a bathroom, a bedroom, a closet, and a little hangout place that was separated from our rooms.

For my room I had blue EVERYWHERE, the bedspread, the curtains, hell I even had my walls blue with white trimming. I guess you could say I liked blue. My bed was a four poster frame made out of polished mahogany, my dresser matched.

In a corner I had a little stereo system complete with lots of CD's and a black leather love seat next to it. The floor was made out of the same material as my bed and dresser.

My bathroom was totally humongous, with a gigantic bathtub complete with jacuzzi jets. The shower was big too and had a sauna, courtesy of myself.

Oh yeah, everything was white i.e the towels, the toilet, the tub, and the shower, you get the idea.

My closet was nothing fancy, I just enlarged it and added more shelves, a couple vanities, and some mirrors, I was going shopping later. My little "hangout" had a little paradise theme going, everything was warm and cozy.

There were books and a fireplace, overstuffed chairs and a stereo with relaxing CD's. I think I'm done, I might add more stuff to my space later.

(**AN: I don't feel like explaining everyone else's room so I'm just going to tell you that everyone's rooms are almost the same as Bella's. **

**The only differences are the colors for the bedspreads, curtains, and walls, so Rosalie: Black, Alice: Blood Red, Esme: Royal Purple. The floors also are the same as Bella's were explained.**

**And for their bathroom's they will also be similar to Bella's only with a color you can choose, k? The closets also are the same because it's basic closet form for them. **

**The hangouts for them will be as follows- Rosalie: A place with TV's and video games and sports posters and a foosball, air hockey, billiards, and other assorted arcade games. Alice's is the same because they like the same things.)Esme's is also just like Bella's give or take a few differences. **

**So now you basically get what the top two floors are like. Please don't hate me for giving a bad description of the house, I just didn't think you wanted to be reading about it all. **

**Oh yeah, in case your wondering, Bella and Esme have the second floor and Alice and Rosalie have the third. I'll try and do a better job on the downstairs. And now I will try an adequate description of the main floor.**

Esme POV

After I finished decorating my areas, I called down my "daughters" so we could design the main level of the house together, I knew they were finished, a mother's instinct.

The first one down was Bella, always on time that girl. She was shortly joined by her other "sisters".

"What do you need mom." They asked almost at the same time, and then laughed at it.

"Well my darling daughters," I started, "unless you all would like to live without anything down here, we'd better get busy eh?"

It just seemed to occur to them that the entire downstairs had absolutely nothing in it, not even a stove.

"Oh my duck," Alice gasped obviously shocked, but I still don't get the duck part, "it's so..." Rosalie began dumbfounded also, "bare... ugly... naked." Bella finished.

"Yes, so, we are going to decorate this house together to ensure that we all agree on what it should look like, OK?"

"Hell yeah!" All three of them yelled at the same time, I think they're excited.

"Alrighty then, lets do it." I clapped my hands together and we spent the next few hours perfecting our new home.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Whoo, I NEVER knew that decorating could be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed.

We had just finished with adding the final touches to our kitchen which was on the last of our list of rooms to furnish and let me say, the entire house was gorgeous.

The family room was gigantic, high ceilinged with a grand spiraling staircase leading to the second floor.

We put in hardwood floors and a large mocha rug with intricate designs inlaid onto it along with chocolate brown furniture and a 45" plasma flat screen on the wall courtesy of Alice and Rosalie.

Bella added her paintings given to her by Davinci himself and a glass coffee table set in the middle of the room and other random matching tables with assorted flowers on top of them set on the outer perimeter of the room.

I gave the room a homey touch with brown and orange paint decorating the walls giving them a warm feeling.

The dining room was also larger than normal, high ceilinged and more like a dining hall you see in those movies about royal kingdoms.

We worked together to decide the table we wanted to use, whether it be a simple 20 person seater or something larger or not to have one at the moment only if we had guests, we went with not having one yet.

The girls would probably end up breaking it like they did with the one we got from Richard Maceon in the 14th or 13th century, I can't remember.

Alice had conjured up a big china cabinet and Rosalie created the actual dishes we would probably use once. I again had done the paint( cuz I pick good colors) this time it was dark blue with green trimmings around the corners.

We all helped with little knicknacks in the room then did the den after.

Rosalie POV

We had furnished the den to look like a log cabin type thing, with stuffed animals and a roaring fireplace and a stone flagged floor and wooden paneled walls.

The den was complete with extremely comfy recliners and a massive stereo system with millions of CD's an I- home, and ipod's.

Alice POV

The library was amazing there were shelves upon shelves of books of books we have collected over the century including the complete works of Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Bronte, and many others signed by the authors themselves.

We also added those overstuffed winged armchairs and a fireplace and even more CD's and a stereo.

We also added a recording studio for our band, Rosalie, Bella, and mine, right next to the library. We soundproofed it and gave it state of the art equipment, like the stuff people pay $100,000 an hour for and also, top of the line instruments.

I was on lead guitar and backup vocals, Bella was on drums and sometimes bass. Rosalie was on backup guitar and lead vocals, that girl could wail, I swear, she puts Slipknot to shame.

We call our band "Fall Down", no idea why but it sounded pretty neat and we stuck with it.

The formal living room was so boring, white furniture, white carpet, white flowers, everything. It's probably gonna get trashed when we have our first party.

Esme could care less what we do at our parties as long as we don't kill anything, destroy gifts from ancient artists, or do something we'll regret later.

The office had any office supply you could think of and more. With a computer, fax machine, printer, laptop, and more.

The kitchen was completely pointless but we made it rival Emeril's just for the hell of it. Stainless steel appliances and any measuring, baking, decorating, and cooking tool you needed went throughout the kitchen.

We added a 6x8 island with stools on the side and a built in juicer we would use only for our little humans.

So, bet you want our house now huh? Well too bad, we just spent the last three hours designing it and Rose and I are getting pulled into a vision which Bella is seeing through our minds and is sending it to Esme so we can all enjoy, grreat.


	4. Ew, Werewolves

Oh My Carlisle, sorry I haven't updated in forever, here is the 4th chapter in Sparkle.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the almighty Stephenie Meyer, I am but a lowly peasant who tries to match her glory. The only thing I own is the story line and title

Also, I made a mistake, Alice and Rosalie can do anything as long as it doesn't interfere with there being of nature. So they can't eat, sleep, have a heartbeat, age, etc. so basically they can't do anything humany.

Rosalie POV

We were pulled immediately into a vision about our worst enemy, werewolves right as we had just finished decorating our new home.

_We were outside in the front yard where 6 half naked Quileutes come bounding in and start shaking and snarling and muttering about "filthy bloodsuckers"._

_Alice rolled her eyes_, _Bella glared and growled under her breath, I just stood there and watched._

_The pack leader said something but I couldn't tell, or care for I was watching me and my sisters puzzling actions, we weren't doing anything._

_After watching us just standing there for a while( I think we were communicating through our_ _minds) the wolves transformed_. _While they were morphing Bella and Alice unfurled their wings and shot up into the air, I for some reason just stood there._

_Vision me then smirked and vision Bella and Alice laughed lowly so the mutts wouldn't hear, my girls probably were told my plan through our little silent conversation. _

_Just as the dogs were about to pounce on me they were on the ground panting and in human form. The lunged at me again but I sidestepped and they fell to the ground._

_Alice and Bella were now roaring with laughter seeing me and my 5 foot 6 inches fighting the wolves' 6"6' plus and winning_, _I hadn't even touched them._

_The wolves just seemed to notice they were human again and tried to change back into their other form._

_Just as they were about to transform they were flung back again, they got up and-_

"DAMN IT!" Bella screamed. The vision had abruptly ended and I think she was upset she didn't get to see the rest.

"Sheesh Iz," Alice giggled, "it's just a vision it's going to happen, be patient."

"I don't care that it didn't finish, I'm pissed that we are going to have to deal with the dogs and their SMELL!" she shrieked.

"I agree," I said, "we came to Forks to try and get away from werewolves out to get us."

_Flashback_

_We were in the house, waiting for the movers to be done packing. I have no idea why Esme didn't let us do it by ourselves, we would already be done by now and on the plane._

_The time for us to move had come, the locals were getting suspicious of our lack of changing in appearance ,my sisters and I were already supposed to be in college_ _we barely can pass for 17_.

_The last of the boxes were loaded into the last moving van, never to be used by us again since we always got new furnishings every time we moved_. _Our recent items would probably be given to a charity_ _or something._

_As soon as the final van disappeared out of sight_ _10 or so hostile looking werewolves came careening into the front window, destroying the glass and bringing their putrid smell._

"_Well, well," began a tall grey wolf, "are the bloodsuckers leaving town, how sad, we didn't get to say goodbye." He sneered._

"_I'm so sorry you didn't get the chance," Esme snarled, ha who knew she would do something like that, "but don't worry we understand." she finished._

"_Wow go mom who knew you had it in you." Alice told our mother._

_After Alice finished the dogs burst into their wolf forms and attacked. Esme, Bella, Alice, and I immediately sprung into action._

_Esme punched the code into a keypad located next to the door which activated a secret compartment on the west wall holding our werewolf fighting equipment._

_As soon as the panel was all the way down we each equipped ourselves with handguns, poison-filled darts, some small grenade_s, _and anything else we got our hands on_.

_The fight was brutal, the wolves' pack suffered many losses_ _and we just got dog blood splattered on the carpet_ _it was a pretty fair fight considering what would have happened if we used anything else but human fighting equipment._

"_We'll get you," a limping silver wolf howled, "somehow." he finished wheezing and_ _running/falling with the remaining 2 wolves in its pack._

"_Wow, they suck at defending themselves."Bella said while observing the carcasses in front of her. _

"_Rose, Alice; why don't you girls be dears and clean up this mess before we leave_."_ Esme smiled and walked out of the house and into the rental car._

"_Yeah guys_,"_Bella called over her shoulder also on her way to the rental car, "be dears and clean up the mess."_ _she giggled._

"_Bitch," I called after her. _

"_Asshole."Alice said at the same time as I did_. _We both bursted out laughing as Bella flipped us off in an attempt to show her dislike of those names we called her._

"_I think we need to find a place where werewolves aren't constantly bothering us." Alice mused. I nodded my head in agreement and we cleared up the blood and transported the dead wolves back to their residence of Mouse Island, Newfoundland, Canada which was a little ways away from our town called Channel-Port aux Basques, Newfoundland, Canada._

_I think the wolf elders were in_ _quite a shock when they discovered some of their top members dead in a ditch with "bloodsuckers" scent all over them._

_End Flashback_

"Well at least we can get a little target practice in eh Bells." Alice said while nudging Bella in the ribs. Bella smiled wickedly and we all laughed.

"While we wait for the dogs to get here, why don't we do something fun." Esme suggested.

"Ok," I said while the others nodded their heads, happy for something to pass the time. Esme got up and ran into the kitchen then came back a few seconds later with shot glasses and a bottle full of an unknown dark substance.

She popped the cork and the strong scent of tequila and jaguar blood invaded our nostrils, which immediately got our undivided attention.

"How about a little pick-me-up before we have some fun." Esme called suggestively while pouring the amber liquid. We all got up off wherever we had been seated and sat at the bar where Esme was preparing the shots.

We each grabbed a glass and waited for Esme to get hers. As soon as she had hers she called out 1, 2, 3 and we all threw back the drink and slammed the cup on the counter.

I was first followed by Alice, then Esme, and lastly Bella. It didn't really matter who had won because to a human it would have looked like a tie.

This continued till the early hours of the morning and by then we were slobbering drunk.(I know they shouldn't be affected by the alcohol OR be able to drink it, but I really wanted to add this so don't hate me please)

"Ooh, hellooo Mrs. Flower," Bella crooned laying on a table that had a vase of freesias in a vase, "fancy meeting you here." she finished, her German accent becoming more pronounced in her intoxicated state.

"Belly, you blubbering idiot flowers don't talk, they SING!" Alice cackled standing on the island kitchen, deprived of any clothing except for a skimpy apron and a black tong, I wonder what happened to her shirt?

Esme was in the kitchen making what looked to be sandwiches, or maybe they were grapes?

Me? I was hanging from the stairs banister by a rope attached to my foot with a bottle of lion blood and singing an old Italian folksong I learned from my mum in my childhood.

My ears picked up the sound of a large group of animals running through the forest. I quickly sobered up and used my power to get down from the air and onto the floor.

"Hey guys, looks like the wolves finally decided to show up." I murmured which got my family to come back to reality. Alice's shriek of shock at her clothing, or lack thereof, brought a smile to my face which was quickly wiped off by the scent of something horrible.

Alice, Bella, and I ran outside leaving Esme in the living room telling us to be safe and have fun. We laughed and waited for the wolves.

Eventually they came and the smell was horrifying, like something died, I wanted to puke from the stench.

"Well , well," the one I think was the alpha said, " looks we've got another case of leeches."

"_**Another case, who else is here?" **_Bella asked with her thoughts

"_**Who knows, we'll find out later but for now we need to think of what we are going to do about the wolves." **_Alice had joined in the conversation and answered Bella's questions

"_**How about we just do what we saw in the vision." **_I suggested__

"_**Sounds like a plan."**_ Alice and Bella agreed.

Everything went as the what we saw in the vision, I messed with the wolves a bit and where the vision had ended was just me making the wolves being transported back to their village only having no recollection of the incident.

We walked into the house laughing our butts off when we saw Esme on the phone talking to someone . We quietly made our way to the couch and waited for her to finish.

After waiting for what felt like forever, Esme finally came and sat on the loveseat with a smile on her face.

"Out with it, who were you talking to and why." Bella demanded as soon as Esme was situated.

"I was talking to, the principal of Forks High School..." she paused, and I didn't like what came out of her mouth next, "girls, you are going to school, today, so go get ready."

All three of us screamed and ran upstairs to hide under our blankets, frightened out of our skin.

There you go, the fourth chapter of Sparkle, review and tell me what you think.


	5. Forks High

**Here is Chapter 5 of Sparkle. A/N surprise guests in this chapter. Also, there will be some lyrics that some people might not like so be warned, I will put up a warning.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

It was about 7:00 in the morning and I was on my couch listening to Scene For Dummies by Hollywood Undead on their CD which Alice gave me while waiting for Esme to tell us to get ready. The lyrics blared through my speakers and I sang along with the lyrics.

**WARNING LYRICS STARTING**

_What! yo This is Da Kurlzz bitch!_

_We aint just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life!_

_Yo check it! this is my boy! THA PRODUCA_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_Hollywood Undead, get it through your head, download this song, put in your IPOD,_

_fuck that put it on your homepage. you'll be the coolest kid on fuckin myspace._

_I'm at the scene club, told Jeffree star to beat it. cause I left her a comment_

_and saw that bitch delete it. and thats fucked up because I sent it from my sidekick_

_you got beef? meet me on Franklin and highland!!_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_It's Charlie scene! He ain't ever lookin' cheesy._

_It's Charlie scene! It ain't easy being sceney._

_If I was you, I'd hate me too. We can take it to the parking lot like 82, AND BRING YOUR CREW!_

_And I'd hate to be the one to break the news,_

_whoever chipped matties tooth_

_I'll shank you too! BITCH!_

_That night at 82 the parking lot was stacked_

_I grabbed my gat and got my hand stamped by matt_

_I could barely walk around cause the dance floor was so packed_

_I walked to the back and lit off some black cats - BAP BAP BAP hahaha!_

_Scene kids, tired of gettin picked on by mean kids_

_and I'd hate to be obscene kid, but have you scene my penis?_

_(I HAVE)_

_I know you have, cause that shit is bomb_

_My dicks got more friends then Tom_

_These scene clubs I run these, I should write the book how to be scene for dummies!_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_Shit, fuckin shit was brutal, I broke that fuckin bitch off.yo shady Jeff at the Mic._

_wanna shout out to my boys in fftl on tour, roommate (des) Chad crews,_

_no more pills FOOL!!! Dave and bridge_

_pirate dog , ev sesh your mom misses you , wrecking crew girls ,_

_the frauds , Rosie where the fuck da treats at,_

_apt 20. Franklin and highland ave 43 nela fool ,_

_south pas , eagle rock north Hollywood Compton, INGLEWOOD!_

_818! 213! 310! 323! LA BIATCH!_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_I cummed in her mouth_

**END OF SONG**

The song finished and Rosalie appeared in my room scaring me and making me throw a pillow at her face.

"What the hell was that for?" she laughed

"You scared the crap out of me and it was an instinct." I replied gasping. She raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Bella, what would you know about fear, you've probably never felt it, you were never even human." she told me shaking her head.

"So what, anyway what do you need." I asked.

"Well I thought you'd like to get dressed since we haven't gone shopping yet." I'm not sure but I think I saw her shudder as she mentioned shopping.

"Thanks, and yes I would." Then I described the outfit to her and in less than 5 seconds I had the coolest outfit on and was ready to go for I already had my backpack. Rosalie walked out of the room when she was done and went to go think of her outfit.

I was wearing a dark blue tank from Abercrombie and Fitch that hugged my figure nicely and black skinny jeans with a large white belt over the shirt.

I had ballet flats that matched my shirt and an assortment of bracelets on my arm and my necklace my father had given me that I always wear.

My long mahogany hair with cherry red highlights was down and slightly curled at the ends.

I left my room and ran down the stairs, sitting on the bottom step, waiting for my sisters.

After waiting for 3 to 4 minutes the came down wearing the usual, only today they matched.

Both of them were wearing a black skirt that had about 2 or 3 chains and a bunch of zippers. They also had corset style shirts with a black tank underneath to meet school standards and a light sweatshirt draped over their arms.

Their black and red converses whispered lightly as the made their ways down the stairs. Both of them had black fishnets on their legs accenting their pale skin underneath.

Their eyes were covered in the usual neat clack cosmetics and their lips bare of anything except a thin, clear gloss. Rosalie had a small, light pink ring in her left nostril while Alice had a purple.

Alice's black hair was in it's usual disarray only now I see that she added purple, red, blue, green, and gold streaks throughout it and had it covering her right eye.

Rosalie's chest length reddish brown hair was also covering her right eye and she added blue and crimson streaks and it was in pigtails.

I smiled at them and they smiled back showing pearly white teeth.

"Bye Esme we're leaving." I called

"Goodbye dears, see you soon." she called back.

We trooped out the door and walked over to the S7 I so kindly got and got in. I was settled in the back and noticed Rosalie and Alice quietly arguing about who should drive.

"Who drove here." I asked lowly knowing they could hear me.

"Rosalie." Alice answered me

"Then Alice will drive to school," Rose made a noise of indignance, "and Rose can drive home." I finished my suggestion and they both took it into consideration.

"That seems fair." Rosalie said.

"Yeah that's fine with me." Alice conceded

"Alright then let's hurry and get to school or we'll be late on our first day, and we don't want that." I called, impatient.

Alice got in the driver's seat, after pushing it up as far as it could go so her feet could reach the pedals, and Rosalie got in the passengers seat next to her.

"How about some music?" I suggested.

Alice groped around in her bag and eventually found a Nirvana CD which she put on.

The lyrics immediately started to flow out the speakers.

_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak_

_I've been buried inside your Heart Shaped box, for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey!_

_Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_hey_

_wait_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey!_

_Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_...your advice_

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

_Cut myself on Angel Hair and baby's breath_

_Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black_

_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey!_

_Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice._

_Hey!_

_Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey!_

_Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_...Your advice_

_guitar solo_

_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could Eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey!_

_Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey!_

_wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey!_

_Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_

_Your advice_

_Your advice_

We pulled into the parking lot right as the song ended and Alice stopped the engine after she found a good spot.

My sisters and I stepped out of the car and all eyes flew to us, typical. We made our way to the building labeled 'OFFICE' and stepped into the warm room with plants on every surface.

"Hello, we are the Dormiens, we're new here and need our paperwork." I said flashing a warm smile.

"Yes dear, they are right here," she said handing me three schedules with our names on them, "and you will need to get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." she added handing me a small pink slip.

"Thank you very much ma'amgoodbye." We exited the office and compared schedules, which showed we had all the same classes.

"Well, we have 20 minutes to kill, what should we do?" Rosalie asked

"Walk around or something, get a look at the school." I told them.

"Sounds good." Alice chirped.

We walked arm in arm down the sidewalk and took in our surroundings. The students stared at us as we passed and the girls looked at us with contempt and the guys stared with lust.

I contacted my sisters telepathically and told them we should listen to their thoughts which they agreed to whole-heartedly.

"_Holy crap, they're hot. The brunette will be mine." _The thoughts of a boy with light brown hair invaded my head and made me scowl.

"_Like, who are they, they are like, totally hideous." _A overly make-upped blond girls nasally thoughts blared at us.

"_Oh wow, they're gorgeous, I hope we could be friends, since I have none_." The quiet thoughts of a small, mousy girl who looked very uncomfortable where she was.

I exchanged a glance with Alice and Rosalie and they discreetly nodded their heads and we walked over to the girl to make friends.

"Hi," I said once we reached her, "we're new here and were wondering if you could show us around."

"S-sure." she stuttered.

"Great, well it looks like the bell will be ringing soon so why don't we get going." Alice piped in.

"Okay, well can I see your schedules?"she asked shyly. We handed her one schedule telling her we all had the same one.

"Well it looks like we have all the same classes, umm sorry I didn't get your names." the girl announced after a moment.

"Oh, how rude, I am Bella and that is Alice," I pointed out, " and that is Rosalie." Rosalie gave a smile which the girl returned awkwardly

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Angela and welcome to Forks." she said waving her hand.

**There is chapter 5, hope you liked it. Don't worry the Cullens will be introduced soon. Review.**


	6. The Cullens

_**Here is chapter six of Sparkle with surprise guests, the CULLENS!! Yay, the moment we all have been waiting for but be warned I am changing their appearances quite a bit.**_

RPOV

We followed Angela to our first period which was English with Mr. Mason in building three. I saw two overly preppy girls staring at Angela with disgust, what the hell is wrong with them.

I looked into the mind of the girl who I recognized as the girl who called us hideous before in her mind.

"_I like, can't believe Angela, she like gets all the hot people to feel sorry for her and be her friends. That's probably like, the only reason the Cullen guys talk to her, and because she dresses like two of them, all gross and dark, like the two new girls."_

I just noticed that I hadn't seen what Angela was wearing so I glanced at Angela's outfit and loved what I saw.

She had black skinny jeans and a smoky grey "Evanescence" tee with a matching belt. Her shoes were red Converse high tops and she had Linkin Park sweat bands on each wrist. She had dark red eyeshadow and dark eyeliner with a small, barely noticeable nose stud on her right nostril.

Her light brown hair was in a ponytail and I could make out some dark purple streaks throughout her hair that went with her green eyes nicely. Her skin was pale even for a human and was clear of any blemishes except for the freckles sprinkled across her skin.

She had a Bullet for my Valentine hoodie draped over her left arm for it was, amazingly, not raining and was surprisingly warm, my finger is pointing at Alice if anyone asks.

"Here we are," Angela announced when we reached the building, "now let's hurry or we'll be late."

I looked at the clock and saw that we only had less than one minute before the bell rang. We walked in the door and Angela pointed out the teachers desk so we could get our slips signed.

"Hi, we're the Dormiens and we are new here." Bella chirped when we reached the teachers desk.

"Hello girls, may I have your slips?" he asked holding out his hand. We each gave him the paper which he signed and returned to us.

He pointed out three empty seats in the back and told us to sit there, they were also right next to Angela. I smiled as did Alice and Bella and we walked over to our assigned seats.

We sat down and greeted Angela who smiled shyly at us, evidently happy we were sitting by her. The period passed by quickly and soon it was time for 2nd period which was Government with Jefferson in building 6.

We chattered about nothing and everything on our way there including favorite bands and colors and a bit about the school.

I learned that Angela likes the same music as me and my sisters, her favorite color(like ours) changes from day to day, and we learned that Lauren Mallory is the biggest bitch and slut of the century which I did not doubt at all.

Angela pointed out the time and we dashed into the classroom right as the bell rang, breathing a sigh of relief. Angela went to her seat and we got our papers signed and then were sent to our seats which, conveniently, were right next to Angela.

3rd and 4th period passed by in the same fashion and soon it was time for lunch. We had been invited by Angela to sit with her for lunch and we gratefully accepted.

Lauren and her worshiping sidekick Jessica had tried to get us to sit with them but Bella declined, very coldly too, I was so proud.

Bella had to go to the car to get her I-pod so Angela, Alice, and I went to the cafeteria without her, she could read our thoughts to find out where we were.

Angela directed us to a table in a far corner of the cafeteria and went to get her lunch after making sure we were sure we would not be eating and telling us her friends would be joining us momentarily.

Alice and me sat and talked telepathically while we waited for everyone to come and join us.

"_So what do you think of the school so far?_" Alice asked me.

"_It's fine, could be better." _I replied referring to Angela's tormentor's

"_I know, I'm just glad we were able to meet Angela." _Alice.

"_Yeah me too, I wonder who these Cullen boys are, they seem well-known._" I told her.

I had been looking through people's thoughts and found out that Angela's friends were three boys that were supposedly very good looking and two of them were scene like Alice and I.

_**A/N: someone reviewed me for my other story and suggested I use Scene instead of Emo so I did.**_

"_Yeah, I guess we'll find out when they come." _Alice sighed, bored.

Angela and Bella both arrived, from different places, and took a seat on either side of the table.

"So what did I miss?" Bella and Angela asked simultaneously and laughed at their strangeness.

"Nothing." Alice said laughing with them. Right then the cafeteria doors opened and three guys who, from their pale skin and lack of heartbeat, were definitely not human. Oh shit.

The guys walked over to our table staring at me and my sisters intently obviously not happy with our presence. Alice, Bella, and I stood up to defend ourselves and Angela if needed from these newcomers.

"Who are you?" One of the three asked. He had strange bronze hair with red highlights that fell into his pale topaz eyes, the exact same shade as Bella's.

He was pretty buff and was wearing a Hollister t-shirt with faded blue jeans that looked to be from A&E with white D.C's, he looked like Bella's dream man.

"They are new here Edward, I invited them to sit with us." Angela told the boy who I assumed to be Edward.

"Yes but who _are_they." Another boy with dirty blond hair with black highlights hanging over his left eye which was orange with topaz asked stressing the are. His eyes were the same as Alice's.

He had on dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his long legs nicely and a black belt with a round silver buckle and black and white Converses. He wore an oversized Ozzfest tour shirt and he had eyeliner on the eye I could see and I'm am pretty sure he had it on the other.

He wasn't as muscular as Edward but he still had more muscle than normal human teenagers.

"They are Rosalie, Alice, and Bella Dormiens, they just moved into the mansion that was just built Jasper." She explained to the one called Jasper who I saw Alice staring at as Bella was Edward.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls, I'm Emmett." I stared at the one who just spoke and I swear I felt my dead heart beat, he was absolutely gorgeous. The other two were good-looking and all, but they couldn't compare to the god named Emmett.

**A/N: ok so Emmett is now the best looking Cullen now, not Edward, I changed it. Emmett is my favorite character so I made him the hottest. Get it, got it, good.**

He had deep black hair with white streaks styled so that his right eye was covered and the back was sticking up. He, like Jasper, had on eyeliner and it complemented his green with topaz specked eyes nicely, they were the same as mine.

He had black skinny jeans that were extremely tight and grey and black high-top Converses. He was wearing Nirvana band shirt that hugged his (smaller than his brothers) muscles nicely. He also had snakebites that emphasized his beautiful pale lips.

If there was truly love at first sight then this was definitely it, I couldn't tear my eyes from him and neither could he tear his from me.

"How about we sit and get to know each other better?" Edward broke the silence with his suggestion staring at Bella who was staring at him shyly.

There were mutters of ok throughout my sisters and the Cullen boys as we sat down from our previous standing.

"Alright," Edward said still staring at Bella who would be blushing if she could, "who are you guys?"

**Hurray the Cullens are here, sorry if you don't like the changes, I thought a change was needed from the usual stuff I read. Review, I would like to reach at least 40 please.**


	7. Fight, Fight!

**Here is Sparkle's 7****th**** chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, can't guarantee you will, I can only think you do.**

BPOV

The one called Edward was staring at me as he asked his question of who we were, I was so embarrassed.

"Well," Rosalie began in an annoyed voice, "I am Rosalie, the shortie over there is Alice, and the goody-two-shoes is Bella." that made me mad, which I don't do very often.

"Who are you calling _'goody-two-shoes'_," I snarled. Rosalie struggled not to laugh.

"Y-you Bella." she stuttered choking back her hysteria.

'_Bitch.' _I thought.

"Well, Rose it'll surprise you to know that you are wrong about that, I may not have piercing's like you, but I am far from being 'good'". I growled.

"Yes but, you aren't bad either per say." She giggled again.

'_WTF?'_ I heard a silky voice in my head say. My head whipped to Edward and looked at his puzzled face.

"What?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything." he told me.

"I know but you looked confused." I replied.

"_I read your mind."_ I swiftly sent him the thought and his eyes widened as he heard my voice in his mind.

"Oh, well, umm you and your sister seemed to be uhh, angry at each other and it was just really sudden." he said nervously.

I laughed and I knew my eyes flashed gold, a sign that I was happy and his eyes widened once again.

"_What are all of you? I mean I know you all aren't human but what?"_ He sent his own thoughts to me and I smiled.

"Hey Ali, Rose do you think Esme should make some new friends?" I asked which was code for 'Do you think we need to bring them to our house and find out what they know. (**A/N: I know that sounds gay but that's why I put it in:)**

"Sure, why not." Alice shrugged but I could see the need for answers in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Rosalie rolled her eyes telling me she also wanted answers. The bell rang and my sisters, the Cullens, and Angela jumped up**( I bet you thought I forgot about her huh? Didn't ya, I know you did, but that's ok cause I did too until now.)**

"Well that was an interesting lunch, don't you think?" Angela popped in.

"Yeah, sure was. I mean we met new people and managed to waste your lunch." The one named Jasper said.

Angela chuckled and he put and arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair with his free hand. She laughed again and tried to push his arm off but couldn't manage with her small arms.

I noticed Alice staring at them bit with the tiniest hint of jealousy in her eyes at Angela's attention from Jasper.

"Tell your sister they have no intimate relationship whatsoever, strictly brother-sister." Edward's deep voice whispered in my ear.

I whipped around and stared at his beautiful face which had a beautiful crooked grin plastered on it.

I smiled back at him and could almost feel my cheeks heat up with a blush I used to be cursed with before my change.

We all walked to Biology after finding out we all had it after lunch and arrived happier than we had been in any other classes.

I grabbed the slips from my sisters and took them to the front of the classroom for the teacher, Mr. Banner, to sign.

He took the papers without a word and signed them, looking bored, and told me my sisters and I would be sitting in the back by the Cullens and Angela.

I thanked him and left his desk all the while thinking about how cute Edward's smile was and what it did to me.

Biology was over all too quickly and it was time for the last period of the day, Gym. Oh joy, another class where humans get to stare at me and my sisters.

I walked out of the biology building and waited for Rosalie and Alice to hurry up with Angela who they were talking to regarding her coming over.

"Alice, Rose hurry up or we'll be late, and yes we don't want that." I said to them adding the last part because I knew they would say 'so what'.

They wrapped up the conversation and jogged, human pace, over to me where we set off to find the gym.

It didn't take long, obviously, since we had Angela and we were soon getting our papers signed by Coach Clapp. He told us, while everyone else in the class went to the locker rooms to get dressed, we weren't going to play today and were to sit out and watch the volleyball games .

Rosalie and Alice didn't sit to well with that, they LOVED volleyball and were looking forward to playing, I personally am a soccer major.

We spent the rest of the period watching Angela kick everyone's asses at the game, I had to admit she had talent.

The period had 8 minutes left when the coach blew his whistle and told everyone to go change back into their clothes. We got up and waited for Angela to come out of the locker room when our highly sensitive ears picked up something we really didn't want to hear.

"You little bitch, stay away from the new girls alright? They don't need scum like you on their shoes. Once we fix those other girls up they aren't going to want anything to do with you."

By now we were in the locker room and ready to kick some human ass. I saw Angela cornered by two horrendous blonds with Lauren Mallory spitting in her face.

I walked up to Lauren and tapped her shoulder with my index finger. She turned around and I slapped her across the face, making her head snap back and her to fall back into her little minions.

Alice and Rosalie rushed forward and grabbed Angela in their arms, hugging her and making sure she was alright. I turned back to the blond slut trio and started to work myself up which wasn't really all that good for them.

"What the HELL is your problem Mallory?" I spat in her face, "what makes you think you can talk to Angela like that, huh?" Right now I was shaking her shoulders making her stupid empty head flop around.

"Bella," a high soprano voice said behind me, "as funny as it is seeing you yell at her we need to leave, remember Esme's _friends._" she stressed the last words and I immediately dropped the slut and we walked out of the locker room.

Rosalie was practically carrying Angela and Alice was holding onto Rosalie's arm like a child would do their mother. I made me smile looking at them and I went and put an arm around Rosalie's free shoulder.

We walked to the S7 in peace and waited for the Cullen boys to show up like we knew they would.

I know this is short but hey, at least I got something up right? Anyway review and tell me what you think!


	8. Send Me An Angel

**Terribly sorry for not updating in a long time, I went camping with my family and I am still trying to recover. Well I'm back and I am updating so be happy. Also, the mystery of what everyone is will be revealed in this chapter** **of Sparkle.**

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

APOV

We stood by the car, which Rosalie was going to drive home, and waited for the guys to come so they could follow us to our house.

I first spotted Jasper in all his glory walking with poise flanked with Edward on his right and Emmett on his right. People seemed to part like the Red Sea when they saw them coming, it made me smile internally at how humans shied from us.

They reached the S7 shortly and immediately got down to business by asking what we were going to do.

"Ok so you guys are going to follow us in your car to our house in where we will explain everything you want to know." Rosalie said in a quiet voice that was soothing for the half asleep human she was holding.

Emmett's eyes seemed to glaze over at the sound of Rosalie's voice and he nodded, dumbfounded. Edward and Jasper nodded too and they walked over to a shiny silver Volvo and got in to it.

Bella and I got into the car, me up front and Bella in the back, and Rosalie helped Angela get in the back where she immediately curled up onto Bella, seeking the comfort of a woman's touch.

Rosalie got into the drivers seat, next to me, and started the engine which stirred Angela slightly but not enough to really disturb her. Edward, who was driving the Volvo, followed suit and started the engine of his car.

Once Rose was sure they were ready she revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot with the Volvo hot on our tail. I giggled at their attempt to be right behind us, the S7 was pure muscle and was built for speed.

I glanced in the back seat and saw Angela asleep on Bella's shoulder with Bella stroking her hair and humming a lullaby quietly. I turned around and Rose smiled lightly seeing the scene herself from my mind.

She let go of the gas pedal slightly so the Volvo could catch up then slowed down abruptly to the speed limit making Edward also stomp on his brakes. I sent Rosalie a questioning glance and she tapped her head, I nodded my head in understanding.

Not 5 seconds later did a police cruiser glide past us looking for someone to give a ticket to. As soon as the cops thoughts were out of range Rosalie floored it and we sped away.

We soon were turning onto the long, winding road that led to our massive house. It took about 5 minutes to finally get to where the trail opened up to our gigantic lawn.

I listened to Jasper's thoughts and they were surrounding our house and how much larger it was than theirs is.

Rosalie stopped the car, opened her door, and stepped out letting the guys know it was alright to get out . Emmett was the first one out of the Volvo with Jasper after and Edward last. I got out of the S7 and saw Jasper's eyes brighten as soon as he saw me, I gave him a smile and turned away.

I opened the back door and saw that Angela was starting to wake up after Bella had shook her a few times telling her we had arrived. She stretched and smiled up at me, the kind that is infectious and makes whoever sees smile too, which is what I did.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out, careful not to harm her, to let Bella out so the door could be shut. Once everyone was out of their car I skipped up to the front door and let myself in, it was my house after all.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett and Angela's wrists, seeing as no one was coming and hauled them in the door. Jasper quickly ran up, trying to avoid being pulled in, and walked into the house.

I saw Edward and Bella slowly making their way to the door trying to preserve their conversation a bit longer.

"Hurry up!" I said impatiently. They looked up surprised that I had called and Bella grabbed his wrist and they ran, human pace, up to the door and went inside. I shut the door with a resounding boom that sounded throughout the house.

I turned and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for answers we were all dying to hear.

"What are we going to do about Angela?" I heard Bella's voice asked me in my head.

"Don't know, what do you think we should do?" I asked her.

"We could make her fall asleep while we're talking and everything." she suggested.

"I think we may have to, she can't know yet it's to dangerous, unless she already knows. Do you think the Cullen guys told her anything?" I replied.

"I doubt it but still, we should ask them." Bella said.

"Ok," I said out loud, "I know you guys want to know stuff but first," I stuck my palm in Angela's face and a dark blue mist shot out of my palm and it went up her nose making her slump over onto the couch, unconscious to our conversation that would soon be taking action.

"What the hell did you just do?" Edward shouted.

"She put her to sleep," Jasper said calmly before I could answer, " you're a faerie aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, or well, I used to be before I was bitten, now I'm only half, my other half is vampire so is everybody else's." I said referring the last part to my family and me.

"How did you know, about the faerie bit I mean?" I asked him.

"Because I am a faerie too, we all are half vampire too." he replied. We stared at each other amazed for a while until suddenly we heard someone singing the 'Twilight Zone' theme song.

We all turned to look at Emmett who abruptly stopped, his lips puckered for the next 'do', and looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, seemed like a good time." he said still looking down. Rosalie looked at him amazed and started giggling and eventually we all joined in.

Emmett just rolled his eyes and told everyone to 'just shut up', we all stopped gradually.

"Well Alice why don't you tell us about yourself, like your age, power, and maybe what you like or enjoy doing." Edward suggested.

"Ok, well I was born in 800 BC in what is now Versailles, France and I was bitten in 784 BC making me almost 3,000 years old, 2,808 to be exact(AN: Remember in BC the more time that passes the smaller the number will be and this is set in 2008). My power lets me do anything except things only humans can do like eat." I said trying to remember everything.

"My eyes are topaz, from the animal blood, with purple specks from my faerie part and I have really pretty swallowtail butterfly wings that span to about 15 feet from tip-to-tip. They're black with a red flame design on each corner. I was part of the swallowtail tribe, which explains why I have such wings." I said.

"Let's see, well I like to get dirty and the only time I will go shopping is if it is short trip and Bella is restrained." I chuckled. Bella gasped and huffed about the nerve of me.

"Wow, I have the same power but my brothers and I were all born in 672 BC and changed 655 BC making us look like we are 17. We really are 2,663 if you count our human years." He laughed quietly.

"My eyes, unlike Alice's, are topaz with orange specks, I guess it's because we are from different tribes. My wings are 19 feet and look exactly like a monarch butterfly's do because I, obviously, was in the Monarch tribe." he said proudly.

"I enjoy sports and like to practice with our band." he concluded. We, my sister's and I anyway, sat their and soaked up the new information.

"Who wants to go next?" I asked after waiting a few moments in silence. Bella immediately shot her hand into the air and waved it around shouting "me, me, pick me!" I sighed and shook my head at her.

"Bella you're the only one with your hand up, just go." Rosalie said staring at Bella who was practically trying to jump out of her seat. Edward looked at her with love in his eyes, whoa where did that come from, I thought.

"Ok, ok well my name, as you already may know, is Bella, but it's really Isabella I just hate that name so people call me Bella. I am the same age as Alice, 16 if you can't do math like a dodo bird." Bella said in one breath.

"My power is telepathy, anything to do with the mind like controlling it and lifting things, shape shifting, oh and I can control the air. I like shopping and stuff that doesn't include getting dirty.(AN: I know, I can't believe Bella likes shopping, ughh, but someone in the family had to and it was her.)

She finished with her little speech and the boys were staring at her with their mouths open, shocked at her peppiness.

"Close your mouths," Bella laughed at them, "you're attracting bugs." They shut their mouths and settled with shaking their heads in amazement.

"You forgot something Bella." Edward told her.

"What?" she asked cocking her head to the left.

"What your other half is." he said bluntly.

"Oh, well I'm half angel."she said as though it were obvious. Edward's eyes practically bugged out of his head, I think he was an angel too.

"Really I am too!" he gasped, what did I tell you, seriously. She squealed and she asked him what his wings were like.

"They're 18 feet across and they're white with dark blue splotches." he said, getting excited.

"Really? Mine are 16 feet and are dark blue with white splotches." she told him.

"Are they like a birds?" she asked him to which he nodded. She smiled and he smiled back, glad to have someone like him.

"My turn!" Rosalie trilled.

" 'Kay so, I am part woodland elf part vampire, I have the same power as Alice and apparently Jasper, I am the same age as Alice and Bella and I enjoy the same things as Alice. So I guess you could say Alice and me are twins in a way." Rosalie ticked off on her fingers everything she said.

"My eyes are topaz with green specks and yes my ears are pointed, any questions?" she asked smiling. No one said anything so she sat back and we waited for Emmett to introduce himself. (AN: oh yeah just to let ya know, none of this is coincidental, hint hint).

"Yeah, I'm an elf too, my eyes are green and topaz my ears are pointy, umm, I'm the same age as Ed and Jazz, and I have the same power as Jasper, so yeah. Oh, and I like the same stuff as Jasper and so does Edward he just didn't say it, we're all sports freaks." he laughed at the last statement.

"Whoa, this is so weird, me and Jasper are the same thing along with Bella and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett, this is too weird." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Next thing you know you're going to be telling us you have a father and he's a half merman, then he can join the club along with our mom who's half mermaid." I muttered not expecting what I heard next.

"We do have a father and he is half merman." Edward said. OH MY GOD! This is not happening!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

**YAY! Chapter 8, wasn't that exciting we finally found out what everyone was! I've wanted to read something where the main characters were something else besides vampires and it wasn't just Bella that was something different cuz everything always seems to revolve around her and since I hadn't I wrote my own. Review and tell me what you think, it'd be awesome if I could get 65!**


	9. What is wrong with the world?

**WOO- HOO!! Yeah, it's chapter 9 of Sparkle (finally), so sorry for the incredibly long wait.** **I hope you all enjoy this and also a special thanks to anyone who reviews my stuff, you people make my day when I see your review! Onward with the story.**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

BPOV

"Are you shitting me?" I yelled my jaw hanging.

"This is so not normal!" Alice wailed, equally shocked only she had stood up and put her small hands on her thin waist.

"Merman, huh?" Rosalie questioned her eyes wide as saucers.

We had just learned that Carlisle Cullen was half-vampire half-merman, just like our mom and all hell had broken loose as soon as the words had left Edward's mouth. His perfect, mouth with his beautiful li- wait where did that come from?

I snapped out of my thoughts as Rosalie stood up and ran to the kitchen to possibly get Esme, wait where IS Esme?

Rose came out of the kitchen with a piece of light pink stationery in her hands and her eyes flying over the words.

"Esme went to Port Angeles to look at furniture, although I have no idea why, she just said she'd be back around 5." she prattled off.

"Well, what should we do till then?" Alice asked throwing her hands in the air.

"We could play a game or something." Rosalie suggested probably referring to her 'arcade' upstairs.

"What did you have in mind?" Jasper asked.

"Well we have a game room upstairs with arcade games and sports game tables and Alice or I can put a game console of your choice and then get a bunch of games and we can chill up there until your dad calls or our mom gets back.." Rose explained.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett decided, "how 'bout you guys?" he asked Edward and Jasper. Edward nodded as did Jasper.

"Alright, well follow us upstairs and then we can get started." Alice said in her high soprano voice and then danced over to the steps and flew up them with Jasper behind her.

Rosalie and Emmett followed them shortly after and I was about to follow when I felt Edward's iron grip on my arm.

He released my arm and I turned to him sending him a questioning glance with my eyes and then opened my mouth to speak. He shook his head making his bronze locks fall into his eyes and motioned with free hand for me to follow him outside.

He took off towards the front door with me behind him almost going crazy from curiosity. Once we were outside he shut the door and rounded on me.

"Can we talk? In private?" he added pointing to the sky.

"Sure." I answered unfurling my wings, almost knocking him over in the process, and shot up into the sky.

I heard his wings snap open and soon he was flying alongside me, 300 feet in the air. I stared at the puffy gray clouds, marveling at how the water that was hidden in them rolled off my skin in thin rivulets.

"Why did you want to speak to me up here?" I asked referring to his request to have a conversation in the sky.

"I just wished to talk to you without the awkwardness of our families also being within hearing distance." he answered smoothly, not tripping over his words like a human would.

"Oh, well what did you want to talk to me about." I asked.

"I want to ask if you think there was any reason why Rosalie and Emmett are both the same creatures? Alice and Jasper? You and I? It isn't coincidental and I think you agree and I wanted to know what you thought about that." he told me without breathing.

"Oh yes, I do agree that this is no coincidence. I think it's fate, like we're all, all" I searched for the right word desperately.

"Like we are all soul mates." he finished.

"Exactly." I said, my breath whooshing out of my mouth.

"Yes, that is what I thought, but is it true?" he shook his head incredulously.

"Well, if it _is _true, then I guess you and I are meant to be together. If not now then later." I told him.

I thought this over and the more I examined it the more likely it seemed. I mean, why else would the people my sisters and I were attracted to just _happen_ to be the exact same species as the person who fancied them?

Just as I finished my thought a loud scream was heard from somewhere behind us, and it came from my house. _What happened_? I thought as I flew at an alarmingly fast rate with Edward following easily beside me.

We reached my house and I raced through the door, up the stairs (with Edward on my heels), and into the room where my sisters and Jasper and Emmett were in.

The scene in front of me will forever be engraved in my mind. The only thought that ran through my head was, _What the HELL is wrong with the world?_

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**I know, it's crazy short, but I really wanted to post something today and it's really late so this is all I can get out. I went to the "Great Wolf Lodge" yesterday and I got back today, let me tell you, if you have heard of it go to it. That place is AWESOME! It is a humongous lodge and it has an indoor water-park. It is a crazy good time. I went with a friend and I am going again August 8****th****. Anyway, review and tell me your thoughts, TTFN!**


	10. Changing

_**Here's the tenth chapter of Sparkle, sorry if anyone got frustrated at the wait. Here we go!**_

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

EPOV

We ran upstairs to see Rosalie getting beat by Alice at a game of Guitar Hero III with my brothers cheering them on.

"No, no, no! This cannot be happening!" Rosalie shouted as Alice was announced the winner of the battle.

"Who screamed?" I asked worried that something bad had happened.

"I did," Rosalie answered, furious, "this little pixie just kicked my ass at this game." she finished plopping down on a humongous black and purple plaid beanbag chair.

"Oh wah," Alice mocked Rosalie, "you always win, somebody had to beat you or else I would have combusted, and don't call me a pixie, you know I hate those things." the little faerie gave a slight shudder and went to sit on the leather love seat and picked up a magazine.

Rosalie suddenly had a rather large watermelon in her hands and was aiming it at her oblivious sister's head. She cocked her arm back and threw, with great precision, the fruit across the room and onto the head of little Alice Dormiens.

As the watermelon made contact with Alice's head the there was a loud _crunch_ as it exploded. Fruit flew everywhere covering everything in sticky pink goop and small black seeds.

An earsplitting scream came from Alice and Rosalie and Bella burst into hysterics as their sister glared murderously at them, covered head to toe with the watermelon.

"So, you think it's funny to throw fruit at people? Well let's see how you like it!" suddenly Alice had a huge variety of fruits and melons flying at Bella and Rosalie who made no attempt to stop the onslaught of human food smashing into them.

The two fell on the floor and were rolling with laughter and my brothers were also laughing but at the sight of the fruit covered sisters. I soon joined in the laughter of my siblings and the Dormiens girls, it felt great to laugh so easily and so much, I didn't want to stop anytime soon.

After about ten minutes of straight laughing everyone stopped laughing and Rosalie and Bella got up from their position on the floor. They began to pick pieces of human mush out of their hair giggling every time they looked at each other.

"I think we should clean up." Bella suggested. Only then did I realize the complete chaos the room was in. Fruit was covering almost every visible surface and the room rank with the scent of human food.

Alice sniffed the air and her nose wrinkled in distaste and her lips curled into smile. She snapped her fingers and the room was spotless, if I hadn't known better I never would have thought a fruit fight had commenced here.

"That fight was so much fun!" she announced her smile so wide I thought her face would split.

"Hell yeah! We've got to do that again sometime soon, although..." Rosalie looked around the room, "I do think we should go outside next time." she pointed to herself with her index finger and suddenly she was completely clean from fruit and she had a new outfit.

She had dark purple _Marilyn Manson _spaghetti strap shirt and black skinny jeans accented with safety pins and a small chain connected to a studded belt. Instead of her Converses she was wearing earlier she now had big bulky combat boots that went up to her knees.

"Hey!" Bella pointed to herself, "what about me?" she put her hands on her thin waist and cocked her hip.

"Oh sorry." Rosalie said sheepishly and stared at Bella then jerked her head back slightly and soon Bella too wore a new outfit.

She now wore a denim skirt that was short but not really short like some girls at school did, I silently thanked Rosalie for choosing that length. Her shirt was a red form fitting tee and it showed about one-fourth of an inch of skin.

"There, how's that?" Rosalie asked gesturing to Bella's new clothing.

"I like it but, could I please have some shoes?" Bella pointed to her feet which were bare of the ballet flats she wore today.

"Okey dokey." Rosalie jerked her head again and Bella now had flip flops the same shade as her shirt.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Bella pretended to tip an invisible hat and Rosalie curtsied while smiling and rolling her eyes.

"My turn," Alice said and she snapped her fingers.

Now she wore a plain black skirt with black and red stockings and black heels. Her belt looked to be woven from leather and tree bark and it was encrusted with small red jewels. She had a blue off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with white trimming on the top. Unlike her sisters she wore no shoes, she just wore her stockings.

Rosalie and Alice both had arm bands and jelly bracelets on their arms and long strings of beads around their necks. Alice's hair was not styled any differently than this morning but Rosalie had hers in a messy bun type thing. Like she was trying to have a ponytail but she didn't pull her hair all the way through the band. Bella's hair was in a long braid and she had it draped over her left shoulder.

"Ok well, we should probably go wake up Angela. Speaking of which, you haven't told her anything have you?" Alice asked walking out of the room and heading towards the stairs.

"No, we didn't tell her anything. We weren't planning on it unless we have to." Jasper answered her question.

"Well, I think we may have to." Rosalie said in a grave voice.

"Why?" Emmett demanded.

"Because, we had a vision that Angela was going to be killed, by a vampire." Alice turned to face our incredulous looks.

"By who? When? Why?" I asked, desperate for answers.

"Don't know who but we do know over Summer break, that's for sure. As for why, this vampire is a tracker and he will smell us on Angela, to him that's like the best thing ever." Bella answered this time.

"You, see, we will be here and then the hunter will come, Angela will be here when he does, and he will smell our scent on her and it will be so concentrated he will know we care for her and he will stop at _nothing_ to drink from her." Alice emphasized the nothing.

"How do you know all this?" Jasper asked.

"Vision." Rosalie answered simply

"When did you have it? I don't remember you ever spacing out." Emmett said.

"Well I guess we didn't really have a vision per say. More like the knowledge just came to us, like we had known it forever." Alice admitted.

"Ugh, this sucks. Angela does not deserve this." I growled.

"Well, there is something we could do." Emmett said slowly.

"What?" Jasper demanded.

"We could change her." he said

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**I know, it's short but I have stuff to do and I thought you all deserved a chapter, no matter how bad it may be. Review if you could, I'd appreciate it.**


	11. Souls

**Hi hi! What chapter is this? JK, duh, it's chapter 11! Yay, I'm updating, whoo hoo. You're probably thinking "omc, like what was up with the author not updating?" lol. Well, if you go look at my other story you'll see that I updated it, doi! So onward with the read!**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

EmPOV( huzzah Emmett!)

All hell broke loose once I finished my suggestion of changing little Angela Weber into a vampire. Edward was furious(he believed we were soulless monsters damned to an eternity of darkness), Jasper felt the same as I did(happy)**,** and the Dormiens girls were excited at the prospect of Angela joining us.

"Absolutely not!" Edward growled like the pessimist he is. The Dormiens sisters whirled on him and stared incredulously.

"What?" Bella shrieked placing her hands on her hips.

"Angela does not deserve to be changed into a monster." he said all mopey and pissy.

"She won't, she'll be changed into a vampire." Rosalie said, her voice smooth and alluring.

"Exactly my point, vampires are soulless monsters, damned for eternity." he said and I felt like I was hearing a broken record repeating the same thing over and over.

"No, we aren't." Alice rolled her eyes as though she had heard something like this before.

"Yes, we are. We kill to sate our thirst, we're the undead, we deserve to die." Edward can be such a dip-shit sometimes. I tell him that he's part angel so basically he is the meaning of a soul, seriously, angel, dude.

"Listen Edward, you're part angel, God's creation, why would your being part vampire get rid of the enormous soul you had before you were bitten?" Rosalie basically took the words out of my mind.

"We keep telling him that but he insists we're soulless." Jasper said while shaking his head in the direction of Edward.

"Really?" Rosalie asked while glancing at her sisters, "well I think we can convince him otherwise." Alice finished for her rubbing her hands together. Edward looked at them skeptically but nodded his head and signaled for them to proceed.

Rosalie looked Edward straight in the eyes and suddenly his body dropped and an almost transparent ghost-like version of him flew out of his immobile body. I stared at ghost Edward before bursting out laughing, proves him wrong.

"What is this!" Edward's soul gasped staring at his hands, which he could see straight through.

"You, Edward, are currently being proved to that you have a soul." Alice said smugly folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok, ok I believe you! Put me back in my body now, please!." he begged. The three sisters smiled and Rosalie, again, looked him in the eyes. Edward's soul dissolved back into its body and Edward jumped up from his position on the floor.

"Yes! We proved Edward wrong!" I shouted and slapped hands with Jasper who was just as excited as I was about the whole ordeal.

"My god, you act like it's a big deal." Edward scoffed acting nonchalant but I could see the joy shining in his eyes, he had a soul.

"It is a big deal, you just were proven you had a soul, all vampires do!" Jasper yelled. We were now in the living room where little Angela was still sleeping soundly, oblivious to her new fate.

I walked over to her and sat next to her head and shook her, trying to wake her to no avail. I started to get worried but she began to stir before I had the chance to ask Alice what was wrong, why she wasn't waking.

"Mmm, what happened?" Angela asked rubbing her eyes with her fingers. She looked around at all of us her eyes taking in her surroundings at the same time.

"Hm, your house is beautiful, almost like a castle." she observed. She stood up and stretched but lost her balance and tumbled over. Before I could flinch Rosalie, who had been nearest to her, caught the falling human, why didn't I catch her?

"Whoa, thanks Rose, that would've hurt." _Rose,_ it fits her, beautiful yet fierce. I watched as Angela interacted with the three beautiful girls, but only one really held my attention. _Rose_, even the name brought a smile to my face, we were kindred spirits almost, same species and powers.

I just wish I knew everything there was to know about her, what she likes, hates, makes her smile, cry, laugh. Everything, and I was determined to figure it all out.

Soon their mother, Esme I believe, walked through the door with the least expected person in the world, my father.

"Carlisle?" I asked. The two stopped laughing and turned their heads to look at us as if they were surprised other people existed.

"Um, hello dears, this is Carlisle Cullen. I met while I was at Home Depot looking for ceiling lights." Esme looked to be no older than 20 years old physically with soft features and a kind, motherly face and caramel colored hair that went to the middle of her back.

She stood around 5'8'' and wore a simple outfit of a tee-shirt and blue jeans, the perfect mother. Carlisle stood next to her and looked as if he were embarrassed to have been caught with Esme even though it looked like he enjoyed her company very much.

"Hello girls, I see you've already met my boys." Carlisle greeted everyone with a wave.

"Hi dad," I waved back, "we met at school and the Dormiens girls invited us and Angela over to their house." I explained.

"Oh hello Angela, didn't see you there." Carlisle said, honestly surprised.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Angela said shyly even though she had seen and spoken to him many times.

"Angela I've told you, call me Carlisle." he laughed, someone's in a good mood.

"Well I think we need to be heading home boys, let's get going, would you like a ride home Angela?" Carlisle asked heading toward the front door.

"Yes, thank you D- Carlisle." she quickly corrected herself. Carlisle smiled and beckoned with his hand for us to come.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time." Carlisle joked but only us immortals thought it was funny, but we couldn't express it.

"Coming dad." us Cullen boys chorused. I tossed Angela over my shoulder and ran, human-pace to Carlisle sleek black Mercedes, all the while Angela screaming and giggling for me to put her down.

I sat her down in the backseat and then sat down next to her while the rest of my family filed into the car.

"Everyone all buckled up?" Carlisle asked and we replied with a 'yes'. He sped off down the road towards the Weber residence where we dropped off our human and then went home.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

YAY! Chapter 11 is done! Did you like being inside of Emmett's head? Sure was fun. I'm moving soon so if you notice that I don't update for awhile that's probably why. Sorry it's short, but I had to make dinner for the family. Review! My goal is to reach 100 before the story is over!


	12. I Can Feel It

**I saluti, il benvenuto al capitolo 12 di Scintilla! Greetings, welcome to chapter 12 of Sparkle! Whoo, we learned Italian! Okay**, **I know I said I wouldn't be able to update for a while but I was wrong, and for once I'm glad I'm wrong. Omc, I was getting off my bed today and I totally pulled a Bella and tripped. The end result was my toenail getting ripped in half vertically. It didn't hurt much, only it felt like a stubbed toe so that was the only thing that hurt. I didn't even notice the nail was ripped off till I looked down and saw the blood. I just sighed and tore the nail off, didn't even flinch, couldn't say the same for Bella if it happened to her, lol. Enjoy the chapter!**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

RPOV

"Rise and shine, love!" Alice trilled turning on my lights. I lifted my head from my gigantic beanbag chair to stare at her and raise my perfectly sculpted left eyebrow. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet making her short spiky hair flounce.

"Darling Ally, I was not and never will sleep, why did you do that?" I asked, hopping up from my lowered position. She walked, more like dance her movements so graceful, over to me, stared me in the eye for 5 seconds, then poked me in my rock hard abs then my forehead squealing "Pillsbury dough boy" and giggling like crazy.

I scooped her tiny frame up in my arms and made a "_plllbbbttttt_" sound on her soft white tummy, like a mother to her young infant. She squealed and giggled even louder, complaining about my slobber being all over her stomach.

I set her down on my dark plywood floor and kissed her on the forehead, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me sighing breathlessly. I chuckled and picked her up again, only this time I threw her easily onto my chair.

She landed with a small _oof_ and I walked into my large closet to get ready for the day. I decided to go simple and put on a white lacy cami with a black long sleeved shirt on top and dark blue skinny jeans with 2 6-inch chains.

I left my closet only to turn back around and grab my bracelets, necklaces, and my black and white Converse. I grabbed my bag from its post, slung it over my shoulder and left the closet, not turning back this time.

Alice was not where I left her, she wasn't even in my room, I just shrugged my left shoulder and left my room. I ran, vampire speed, to the first floor and made it in two seconds flat to where Bella was sitting reading her signed copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Reading that book again Bella?" I asked her, startling her and making her drop the book only to catch it with a mysterious gust of wind.

"Yes I am reading it again," she replied, once the book was safely in her hands, "I happen to love this book." she folded down a well-worn corner of her page and shut the tattered book. The book was falling apart but she wasn't ever getting rid of it since it was signed by Emily Bronte herself.

I looked to see what Bella was wearing and it was a frayed denim skirt with black leggings and black ballet flats. Her shirt was simple, a white Juicy Couture short-sleeved tee.

Her hair was in a neat braid over her right shoulder with her bangs were up so they looked like a big bump on her head. Her necklace hung from her neck, like it normally does, and she had her usual bracelets on her wrists.

"You look cute today." I told her and she smiled gratefully at me, but then giggled slightly behind her hand. I glared playfully at her, cocking my hips to the left and placing my hands on them.

"What, may I ask, is so funny deary?" she sighed and composed herself patting her, already perfect hair, back into place.

"Well, it's just that your hair is totally trashed and you have absolutely no makeup on, not that you really need it." she told me bluntly. I gasped and covered my head with my hands and laughed.

"Does it really look that bad?" I asked her, still laughing slightly. She bobbed her head up and down before bouncing up and molesting my hair and face. Moments later she pulled away, satisfied and producing a mirror from behind herself.

I grabbed it and looked at myself through it, pleased with what I saw. The top half of my hair was pulled into a ponytail while the rest hung, pinstraight, down my back. My eyes were a smoky color with black eyeshadow and a thin line of eyeliner on each lid. My favorite part, though, were my lips which were painted a dark red, matching my eyes perfectly.

I hugged Bella to me tightly, kissing her on each cheek, and then releasing her only to notice _her _lack of makeup.

I waved my hand twice over her face and she had sky-blue eyeshadow and black eye liner making her eyes pop and pink lip-gloss making her lips pout more noticeable and more kissable. She smiled, seeing her face in my mind and hugged me, just as tightly as I had.

She released me and we sat on the chairs in the entry-way and waited for Alice who was going to make us late if she didn't hurry. A few minutes later she appeared in front of us, looking like a mini-me.

"Let's get going!" she said, skipping to the door and opening it then leaving the house. Bella and I got up and followed her to our shiny red car.

"I'm driving!" I called. Alice got in the back with Bella following her and I got in the drivers seat. I started the engine and peeled out of the driveway, toward Forks High School. A CD was tossed up to me and, without looking, I put it in. Soon the I let the music consume me as I thought about the Cullens, one in particular.

_Emmett Cullen_.

The Cullen boy has me smitten, and I haven't even known him for 24 hours! It's almost as if we're soul mates, and he was definitely my lobster. When I saw him at lunch it was almost as if the world stopped, he was simply a dream come true.

I know I sound ridiculous, but I feel that in time we will find something more than anyone ever imagined, I can feel it.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Okay, I know it's really short, but you wonderful readers deserved a chapter so here it is! Please, please, PLEASE! Review! I am begging, I want at least 5 reviews, seriously how hard is it for 5 people to click the little purple button and at least say, 'that was good, I especially liked...'. C'mon people!**


	13. Blow Your Joint

**Hilsning og ønskevelkommen til det 13 kapittelet av Glitring ! Which means 'Greetings and welcome to the 13****th**** chapter of Sparkle!'** **in Norwegian. Terribly sorry for the long wait and about the shortness of the last few chapters, I'll honestly try to make this one longer and more exciting. Onward with the chapter!**

**ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

JPOV (whoo, Jasper)

I watched as the Dormiens girls drove into the school parking lot well above the speed limit with the windows down and their music blasting. They had _Heretic Song_ by Slipknot playing and I felt my fingers unconsciously drumming along with the beat on my knee, I knew the song well.

Halfway into the song the words were cut short as the driver, Rosalie, turned off the engine and exited the car followed by her sisters.

The last one to get out of the shiny sleek car was Alice in all her beautiful faerie glory, skipping lightly to catch up with her sisters. I stared at her tiny frame as she caught up with her stunning sisters and the three linked arms and made their ways to first period.

As they disappeared something bumped into my arm roughly and almost made me topple over onto the ground. I looked to see who crashed into me and was met with the stench of Lauren Mallory's cheap perfume.

"Jasperrr," she said rolling the 'r', trying to seduce me with her "sexy" voice, trust me bitch, it's not attractive in the least, "I heard you were looking for a date to the dance." she obviously had heard wrong.

"No, actually, I'm not Bit-Lauren, and trust me I am not intending to go with anyone, least of all you." I told her coldly, venom soaked into each word. I pushed her scratchy hand off my arm and strode away to meet my brothers in our first class.

"Baby come back!" she shrieked and I flipped her the bird without turning around, not caring who else saw. I heard her giggling with her clone Jessica about how I was "totally like all over like her". It sickens me how stupid some girls here are.

"Shit!" I heard a loud female voice curse as the mystery girl collided with my back.

"What the hell is with people running into me t- oh hey Ang." I greeted the dark lump that was currently on the dirty hallway floor from falling after running into my stone hard back.

"Asshole." she muttered getting up and brushing herself off, muttering incoherent nonsense under her breath. I looked at her questioningly and she just kept glaring at group of football players who were chatting innocently about the upcoming game.

"What was that about?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest casually leaning against a wall.

"That idiot jock over there shoved me into you when I wasn't looking, on purpose!." she yelled the last part over her shoulder in the direction of the jerk. My eyes narrowed and I snarled quietly, preparing to rip apart that idiot human male.

"Who was it?" I demanded, cracking my knuckles in a menacing way. She pointed to the quarterback who was trying to shift himself so that I couldn't see him, but believe me, his face is burned into my mind.

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" I asked her. Even if she said no, I was still going to break his nose or some other bone in his body, preferably from his face. Angela looked thoughtful for a second then nodded her head and told me to 'have fun'.

I shoved up the sleeves of my shirt and walked angrily over to the large group of teenage male adolescents who were trying to ignore my murderous glares. I tapped the shoulder of Angela's tormentor and he slowly turned around, putting on his macho facade.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a gorilla like voice. He even looked like a gorilla, large forehead, squinty eyes, wide mouth, and a squashed fat nose. His posse stood behind him, crossing their arms over their chests, trying to be menacing.

"I believe you owe Angela an apology." I told him lightly and he snorted, laughing with his chortling buddies.

"And why would I do that? She's a bitch that needed to be put in her place." he was so dead now, and I would take the pleasure of killing him.

"Wrong thing to say bud." with that my fist crashed into his nose, sending him flying backwards into his group of apes. Blood was now pouring freely from his shattered nose and his teammates were crowded around him, trying to stop the bleeding, which only bothered me because it reeked.

"You'll pay for this Cullen." the fullback, I think, said pointing a sausage like finger at me. I just laughed and slapped hands with Angela who had come to look at my damage to the human.

"Let's go Angela, we're going to be late for class." I scooped her up and laid her over my shoulder and ran her to her first class, human speed of course, with her protesting the whole way.

"Farewell milady, I'll see you at lunch." "Goodbye Jazz." we exchanged our goodbyes and I ran to my first period only seconds before the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Decorus, gave me a knowing look but said nothing just smirked and began class. It was strange because her name meant 'beautiful' in Latin, weird.

She had a soft spot for me and my brothers, who also had this class with me, because people seemed to torment us. She was nice enough and was a good teacher but she was obsessed with Edward and wasn't afraid to show it.

She was about 26 with black hair that was always done in a ponytail and a pleasant face with clear skin. She was one of the nicer looking humans and she knew she had looks but didn't wear it on her sleeve like other females would do.

She wasn't really fat but she wasn't exactly really skinny, she was about the average size and that made me respect even more, because she didn't care about her weight. I sat next to my brothers and they chuckled lowly but said nothing, just payed attention to the lecture about Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'.

I tuned out the teachers voice since I had already memorized the entire play and understood it, unlike some people in our class. I glanced over at my brothers and saw Edward banging his head on the desk probably from the lustful thoughts being sent from the class.

Emmett was staring off into oblivion not even acknowledging his surroundings, just thinking about everything and nothing. I shut my eyes and sank into the closest thing I could get to the bliss known as sleep.

What seemed like only minutes passing was really an hour and soon the bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

The rest of the day passed in the same manner up until lunch where I was finally able to not be bored. My brothers and I walked in silence to our usual table only to find not only Angela but Rosalie, Alice, and Bella too.

My eyebrows arched up of their own accord as we sat down in our regular spots, at our everyday lunch table. Once Angela saw that we were seated and not getting any food, like we always never do, she got up and went to stand in the lunch line to purchase school food.

I had no idea why she didn't let Edward bring her lunch like he had asked to do so many times before. For some reason she kept refusing, saying we already did too much for her and that she didn't mind buying her own meal.

"So, how are you three liking Forks?" I snapped out of my questioning by Emmett's question, directed to the three stunning women seated in front of us.

"It's wonderful, everything we need." Alice smiled beatifically, playing with her nose ring absentmindedly, staring at me from the corner of her eye. Emmett nodded his head and smiled at a bashful Rosalie, I think Emmett caught her staring.

"That's good, so why did you move here?" again with the small talk, leave it to Edward to ask that question.

"Werewolf trouble, although, as we recently discovered, there is werewolf trouble here too." Edward nodded knowingly seeing as her had run into trouble with the La Push pack more than enough times to catch, especially that Jacob Black child.

"Don't you all think it's kinda weird?" Bella asked suddenly. We all stared wonderingly at her, everyone except for Edward/

"What Bella?" Rosalie asked her shifting her body so that she was facing her brunette sister who was starting to fidget with her hands, an unusual habit for an immortal.

"Well, that Jasper and Alice are the same in species and power and have an undeniable attraction. Rose and Emmett, you guys both are the same species, have the same powers and also have a noticeable connection? You get what I'm saying?" we all nodded, stunned at her epiphany.

" It's just not normal," she continued, our attention fully focused on her, "Edward and I acknowledged it yesterday and kinda admitted that we both had feelings, however mutual they were, for one another. And we both are the same, species and powers. It may sound crazy, but I think we're all soul mates, meant to be together." she finished and Rosalie and Alice each grabbed one of her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Wow, that line was hella( had to make her say that, lol) long!" We all jumped at the sudden loud noise as Angela dropped her brown plastic tray onto the table with a_ whack_ and sat down. She opened her can of Coke Vanilla Zero and took a drink from it, oblivious to what we just discovered.

"What's wrong, you guys seem really freaked." she set her can down and looked at each of our faces. We said nothing so she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to eat her big plain soft pretzel, no cheese or anything.

She ate in silence, us watching her chew with sick fascination, with only the occasional remark about our small rainy town. The deafening quiet that surrounded our table was shattered when someone's cell phone went off.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it-" _the word was cut off as Emmett answered his phone, unashamed of his ridiculous ring-tone.

"Hey dad, what do you need?" he listened to the muffled voice of our father, with the odd mm-hmm and uh-huh every now and then. Moments later he snapped his phone shut and turned to face Edward and I with a blank emotionless face.

"Well that was Carlisle," obviously, " and he wants us, all of us, meaning you four girls, to meet him at the hospital, says it's urgent." I looked at him bewildered but he remained unfazed.

"Okay, did he say when?" Alice, my sweet faerie predator, asked cupping her neck with her hand.

"Yeah, he said as soon as possible, so I guess we should leave after lunch, unless anyone prefers we don't skip." no one said anything so Emmett grinned widely and stood up.

"So, we're leaving?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna..." Emmett started.

"Blow this joint!" everyone except for Angela yelled. She rose her left eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask what that was about but decided against it and settled for shaking her head in mock sadness.

"Wait a minute, how did you three know what to say, you know the whole 'blow this joint' thing?" Angela asked quickly, seeming to realize what happened.

"I dunno, it was on a movie and we used to do it and I guess the guys saw the movie too, so when Em said, ya know what he said, us girls knew what to do after that." Rosalie answered.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna have to see that movie sometime." Angela muttered making everyone laugh and stand up and leave the crowded cafeteria and go to their respectful cars. But of course nothing can ever be that simple for us, now can it?

"Baby, where are you going?" I heard the whiny voice of Lauren Mallory say from behind us. I sighed exasperated while my brothers laughed at my having of a stalker.

I turned around to face the monstrosity that was Lauren Mallory and prayed that I lived through the ordeal long enough to see tomorrow.

**ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

**Yay, I got a chapter done! Hopefully ya'll like it cuz I kinda spent a long time on it and I expect reviews, at least 7, then I will have reached 100! Sorry about the lack of updates, I spent 4 nights at my sisters friends' house**. **Whoever can tell me where I got the '**_**blow this joint**_**' thing from will get the next chapter dedicated to them! 'Kay so, I was thinking, there should be a Vampire day, like Christmas or Halloween, only we don't get anything(lol). We could dress up and everything and have loads of fun! One question, do vampires have bogeys?** **Lol, tell me in a review or something**.** Last thing, pm me about what you, the reader, want to see in this story. So goodbye for now, and review please!**


	14. Jump!

**Hel ja, dit is hoofdstuk 14 van Fonkeling en die u leest, belt wandbekleding op mijn hamburgertelefoon op. Lol, okay that is Dutch for 'Hells yeah, this is chapter 14 of Sparkle and you are reading, hang on my hamburger phone is ringing.**' **Haha, I just recently saw 'Juno', aha that is a good movie. So, yeah, onward with the read.**

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

RPOV

We watched as the dumbass blond ho ran up to Jasper blubbering about Jasper never paying attention to her, and how their relationship is falling apart. He sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair trying to refrain from slapping Lauren's ugly face till she lost consciousness.

"Baby, you never call me, what am I supposed to think?" she whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and I almost puked up the elk blood from the nice hunt our family went on last night seeing as we hadn't gone for a while.

"First thing, " Jasper said, wrenching her arms from his neck and shoving her away, "stop calling me baby. Second thing, we never were, nor will we ever be, in a relationship. Get that through you thick stupid skull!" he shouted in her face making her whimper.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she squeaked. He let out a growl like shout and stormed off to his family's car, muttering about the idiocity of some humans. We all just laughed and went to our appropriate vehicles which we would ride in to the hospital.

20 minutes later we were in Dr. Cullen's office seated in front of his tidy oak desk in extremely uncomfortable plastic chairs. 'Herr Doktor' was with a patient right now so we had to wait until he finished and was able to meet with us.

Finally, after 10 minutes, he walked into his office with a grave expression on his face and a clipboard in his hands.

"Kids, I have some news for you all, but first I think I need to tell you why you three girls came." he pointed at my sisters and I with his index finger. We nodded while staring expectantly at the handsome blond doctor seated in a leather chair behind the desk.

"Your mother and I have decided to as teens say, go out tonight." he explained and we smiled and congratulated him on his achievement, our mom _never _dated.

He chuckled as we wished him luck on the date which was to happen on Friday which was 3 days from now. His smile shrank and turned in a frown as he remembered the other news he had to tell us.

"Now for the bad news," he announced and we all grew silent and gave him our full attention, " this mostly concerns Angela but you know my boys love Angela like their own sister so I asked them to come." Angela started to hyperventilate so Bella wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her trembling figure close to her body.

"I'm going to be blunt Angela, it's easier," he was trying to stall as long as he could even though he said he wouldn't, "Angela, I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents have been in a tragic car accident. Your mother died on impact at the crash and your father died in earlier today in surgery. He suffered from trauma to the head and several broken ribs. Your mother's neck was broken from the sudden release of the air bag, I'm sorry." he finished and Angela broke down in heaving sobs.

Edward gently lifted Angela's shaking body from Angela and cradled her to his chest. She looked like a doll compared to his broad chest. Emmett was still sitting in shock at hearing about the death of the Weber parents, he must have known them well.

We were sitting in silence, aside from the broken sobs coming from Angela who was still being held by Edward, when a short balding man came bursting into the room gasping for breath. Doctor Cullen stood up and laid and hand on the mans shoulder as he gasped out incoherent nonsense.

"I understand, thank you Dr. Cadbury." Carlisle turned around with a smile on his handsome face as he shut the door behind the frumpy doctor.

"Well Angela, it seems as if the stars are shining on you, it seems your father has risen from the dead." he announced and Angela fainted, going limp in Edward's arm. Jasper started to get up to tend to the unconscious human but Carlisle put up his hand making him stop, and said she would be fine.

I sighed in relief, knowing Angela still had a parent to care for her, provided he lived after his supposed death. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Bella and Alice slump in relief at hearing the doctor's news.

"Well I guess you all should go back to school or whatever." Dr. Cullen told us sitting down at his desk. We nodded and started to get up and leave the fancy office of Dr. Cullen.

"Congratulations on scoring the date with our mom Dr. Cullen." Alice told him, making him smile graciously.

"Thank you dear, but, call me Carlisle, that goes for all of you."he called as we walked out the door and we waved and said we would see him soon.

Our group walked out of the hospital chatting about the upcoming date our parents had planned. So there I was, talking to Emmett about the car I was working on and discussing what engine I should use when something warm and stinky ran into me.

I looked down to see Mike Newton on the floor moaning and pretending to be hurt, like he didn't purposely ram into me. He stuck out his hand like he wanted me to help him up, but I just stared at the sweaty hand like it was a bug.

He scoffed and stood up, shaking his butt way to much for my comfort and his straightness. The 2 Cullen guys and my sisters stopped and turned to watch me verbally abuse Newton. He turned to face me, his ugly face twisted into a sick smile, he was planning something.

"Sorry about that, Newton." I choked out, making him smirk, he thought he was seducing me and I was having trouble speaking. Pssh, that'll happen.

"Don't worry Rosie baby. How about you make it up to me by meeting me at 8 tomorrow in Port Angeles and we can go to a club I know." he said trying to 'dazzle' me but only succeeding in looking like a choking warthog. Alice and Bella smirked and nodded, thinking of ways to completely humiliate Newton.

"Okay, see ya there." with that I linked arms with Emmett and we all walked out to the parking lot and into our cars. Alice was driving while Bella and I sat in the back with the still unconscious Angela with the guys because they wanted to keep an eye on her.

We decided to hang at the Cullens but it was taking forever since their Volvo was only able to go a maximum of 155 mph while our S7 can go over 200, it sucked. I sighed and told Alice to put my IPod on turn 'Shake It' by Metro Station on.**(LOVE that song)** Soon we were shaking it, singing along, and having a good time listening to an amazing song.

We reached the Cullen mansion in 20 minutes and I was stunned at the timeless beauty of their home, it was beautiful.**(AN: I suck at explaining so the description is the same as it is in Twilight.)**

We got out and followed the guys into their house where we would just chill and hopefully have fun. I saw Angela walking next to Jasper, awake, probably happened in the car.

'_Hello!' _I heard in my head, and I almost gasped at the unfamiliar voice in my head but kept quiet.

'_Who is this?'_ I asked the stranger in my mind. Whoever it was chuckled evilly and didn't answer for a while until I almost closed my mind off so no one could enter it.

' _Wait, I'll give you a hint,'_ the mystery voice and I kept quiet, telling them to continue,_ ' I was betrothed to you before you "disappeared", see you soon.' _this time I did gasp and punch the wall to my right, leaving a gaping hole in it.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Emmett asked when he saw me with my fist in his wall, steam practically coming from my ears. I slowly removed my hand from the wall and tried to calm myself down enough to give him an explanation.

"My- uh I'll tell you later." I covered up what I was about to say, seeing everyone's curious faces staring at Emmett and I. Emmett cleared his throat and gestured for me to continue to the living room down the hall.

"Well what do you girls want to do, we've got a lot of stuff." Jasper told us picking up a football into the air, then catching it easily. Alice watched him with fascination then stole the ball out of the air and began to toss and catch it herself.

"Do you have a trampoline?" Bella asked excitedly and Jasper nodded, smiling at her fondly, like he was her older brother.

"Well, I think I know what we can do today." we laughed and Jasper led the way to their indoor gym which had a gymnastic sized trampoline. Bella squealed and clapped then grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him into a running start toward the large trampoline where they gracefully flipped on to.

Jasper shyly grabbed Alice's hand and she boldly clasped onto it and he confidently pulled her to the trampoline, her giggling the whole time. Jasper hopped on the trampoline, bringing Alice with him and they began to jump with Edward and Bella.

"Coming Angela?" Emmett asked the quiet girl standing next to him. She shook her head and went to go sit on the leather couch in a corner of the room where she soon fell into a deep sleep. I looked at the poor sleeping girl and sent her happy dreams where her parents were still alive.

Suddenly I was being lifted and sent on a hard and well-muscled back and arms snaked their way around my thighs. I wrapped my arms around Emmett as he ran full speed toward the trampoline and propelled us 10 feet in the air where we flipped a couple times on our way down.

We landed in the middle and shot back up again but this time he released me mid-air and we back flipped 3 times on the way down. I laughed once I reached the trampoline and landed on my ass.

"We need some music." Bella said and ran out of the room before anyone could blink and was back within the second. She had her new iPod nano and her stereo hook-up for it so it could be heard by everyone. She fiddled with the controls and soon she had Tila Tequila's '_Stripper Friends'_ blaring. The guys approved of her choice so they continued to bounce and Edward helped Bella back on.

The song ended and more of Tila's awesome music came on. I never really understood why people give her crap about what she does, she is talented and very pretty for a human. Her music was enjoyable and it empowered women to be headstrong and not let guys treat them like crap, it made me respect her all the more.

"_I ain't trying to fuck ya man_

_Errbody know he my number 1 fan_

_I done been there done that, bitch and?_

_You wanna get mad bitch, I don't give a damn_"

This song was called 'Fuck Ya Man' and strangely the guys knew the words and were singing along with her. It was hilarious and they sounded amazing, Emmett had a deep voice that sent tingle's down my back.

A few hours later we were sitting in the Cullen's living room watching Cradle of Fear. It was disgusting and the scariest shit I had ever seen. Bella was hiding her face in Edward's shoulder almost the entire movie even though she's indestructible and nothing in the movie could harm her. Even though I am in to horror/slasher movie's and nothing has ever been that bad, I had to say that Cradle of Fear was a little much.

It was finally over and Bella looked as if she were about to cry, her eyes were wide and her lower lip was trembling.

"That was most horrifying and most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" she wailed burying her head into Edward's lower back and the couch then wrapping her arms around his waist, whimpering slightly. Alice and I got up to stretch while Jasper stayed on the love seat and laughed a bit at the sight and Emmett shook his head and turned the TV off smiling despite himself.

"How tall are you Edward?" came Bella's muffled voice.

"I'm 6'1 Bella, what about you?" he asked. "5'4" she muttered. I tried to stifle my laugh at how small and smooshed her voice sounded but failed and let a few chuckles escape.

"What about you Jasper?" Alice asked the blond brother

"6'3, you?" he asked staring at her tiny figure. "4'10" she stated sitting down on an ottoman.

"And how tall are you Miss Rosalie?" Emmett asked me, "I am 5'9, how about you?" I asked him sitting next to Bella and Edward, crossing my legs. "I happen to be 6'5." he answered seating himself on a bar stool.

"Well, looks like we learned something about everyone today." Alice said and we laughed and started to watch 'Hostel' a less disturbing movie.

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Hoorah, I updated. So sorry about the huge wait but I spent forever trying to make this chapter interesting. I have a question, is my story boring? Like uneventful and not exciting and won't have you on the edge of your seat cuz it's not exciting? Tell me because I WILL kick it up a few notches, no matter what. Because I have noticed there hasn't been a major conflict and by now usually something major has happened. My story is kinda boring, but I don't know what to have happen. Review please and tell me what I should include. Oh, I almost forgot, never I repeat never watch Cradle of Fear. Sickest movie ever! I haven't seen it** **but I have only heard terrible things about it. That's all for now! Review please!**


	15. Trinity Night Club

**¿Yo, cómo ya'll hará doin'? Usted lee Chispea, el capítulo 15. Palabra. That was Spanish for 'Yo, how ya'll doin'?** **You're reading Sparkle**,** chapter** **15. Word**.** Lol, I'm gangster**.' **No I'm totally kidding, anyway I am majorly pissed at you guys, I only got three reviews last chapter** **thanks to** **Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike**,** Touch of the Wind, and** **XxAnGeLGonEBaDxX. Well, I am hoping I get more on this chapter. Go vote on my poll, please! On with the read!**

**CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

BPOV

_1 week later_

On our way to school we took our black 2008 Hummer H3 so the guys could ride with us since we were getting insanely close with every passing minute. Angela was sick at home with a nasty case of the flu so we were the only ones in the truck.

Edward and I were seated in the back with Alice and Jasper while Emmett and Rose were in the front, Rose driving.

It was kinda cramped but I wasn't complaining that I was pressed up to Edward and was practically in his lap. Trust me I enjoyed every minute.

Alice and Jasper also seemed to enjoy their closeness for they were holding hands and looking at each other a little more fondly than friends usually do.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking easily about the engine on our Hummer. We went over a speed bump and my head would have hit the ceiling of the truck if Edward hadn't quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to prevent me from breaking through the roof.

I gave him a grateful smile and he nodded his head in recognition then removed his arms from my waist slowly. Alice smirked at me knowingly and I childishly stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

A few minutes later we arrived at the school then filed out of the truck momentarily stunning the students in the parking lot with our beauty and grace. I bounced out, ignoring the stares, onto the asphalt and pulled Edward's hand, getting him out and making him stumble slightly at the amount of force I used.

I gave him an apologetic smile and pecked him on the cheek then dragged him to the front of the school, me skipping. Once we reached our destination he stopped me and turned me so we were standing chest to chest, his breath fanning over my face, cool and sweet.

Slowly, he traced the back of his hand over my temple down to my cheek then my chin and back up again. I closed my eyes briefly and fluttered them open to see him staring at my face intently with smoldering pale topaz eyes, trying to decide an internal debate.

But with our luck the bell rang and we had to go to class, so we said our good bye and went to our separate classrooms. I met up with my sisters and we walked on Cloud 9 to first period, apparently I wasn't the only one that had some time with a Cullen boy.

We got to class, sat through it then went to our next class did the same and got through the next four periods. All was well until we were on our way to meet up with the guys and go to lunch as we had for the past school week.

Suddenly there was a crash behind us and we heard screaming coming from several of the humans. I whipped around to spot 6 humongous wolves ripping and snarling at the Cullen guys who were making their way through the parking lot. Crap, werewolves, god they stunk really bad.

I would have thought that even they would be smart enough not to show themselves in public, much less in the middle of a high school parking lot.

Immediately my sisters and I ran into the nearest building, which was the office, with the guys following, caring less about the scrambling humans surrounding us. We burst into the tiny cramped office followed by Edward, Emmett, then Jasper.

"Quick, call animal control, there's wolves in the parking lot!" Jasper yelled at poor Mrs. Cope who threw her romance novel into the air after hearing Jasper's loud, panicked voice. She scrambled for the phone and dialed the number with expert nimble fingers.

We waited as she hurriedly explained the situation to whoever was on the phone with her and then shortly hung-up. She motioned for the 6 of us to sit on the folding chairs that stood next to the entrance of the office.

We wearily sat down on the cold metal chairs, not making then creak because of the amount of grace we possessed. Several loud howls were heard from outside and the clamoring of shouts and orders followed that along with the sound of a gun being fired.

Rosalie winced at the mourning cry of one of the werewolves but said nothing just linked her arm with Emmett's and laid her head on his broad shoulder.

The phone rang and Mrs. Cope shot her hand out and answered the phone quickly, speaking lowly even though we could hear her perfectly no matter how quietly she spoke.

"You six have to go home, the remainder of the school day has been canceled due to the escape of the wolves. They have been declared as wild and a danger to the students." she told us and we walked out to the Hummer in silence.

When we reached the Hummer, however, we broke out into laughter at the trouble the wolves were in. Edward and I were leaning against each other, trying not to fall over, as were the others, it was quite a comical sight.

"Hey you guys," Emmet said when we quieted down, "we should go to '_Trinity'_ tonight." he said. Edward and Jasper seemed excited but my sisters and I were confused, what was 'trinity'? Rosalie asked Emmett my unspoken question and he explained that it was a nightclub in Seattle.

Apparently it was one of the hottest nightclubs in the Northwest with one of the largest dance floors on the west coast. It also had internationally acclaimed DJ's and top sound and lighting systems. There were two floors with three unique theme and decor rooms and a large private VIP room which the Cullen guys had access to.

We agreed to go and set off to our house to get prepared for the hopefully long fun-filled night. Alice and Jasper were in the front now, with Alice's tiny frame in the gigantic drivers seat with it pushed as forward as it could go.

"So how did the date go for Carlisle?" Rosalie asked the guys. Jasper laughed from the front seat and Emmett smirked at the memory of their father, Edward was the one to answer Rose's question.

"He was extremely, I guess, bubbly when he got home. He wouldn't tell us so I had to look through his mind and I can assume they had a good time." Edward answered. Esme had been almost the same way, only she gushed to us everything the moment she got home.

We continue home, throwing random conversation around but really just enjoying each others company. I had my feet up on the back Jasper's seat with my hair and the window open making it fly everywhere. Edward had his arm around me in a friendly gesture and I was singing 'Hero Heroine' under my breath, leaning on Edward and staring at the green fly past us.

Once we got to our overly large house we got out of the Hummer and went inside our to get ready. Then it was about 1 in the afternoon and it would take probably an hour if we drove our 1994 Dauer 962 Lemans, the fastest car we owned.

It could go from 0 to 60 mph in 2.6 seconds and had a top speed of 250 mph but with Rosalie's tinkering it could go more than 300.

But if we did obey the traffic laws it would take almost 4 hours to get to Seattle which would suck. Ok, well we could take a max of 2 hours to get ready, making it 3 pm, then we hunt for about an hour or two, making it 4 or 5. Then we leave at top speed getting us to Seattle hopefully around 7-ish.

Oh crap, the Lemans only seats 2 people, well we had like 8 of them so my sisters and I could drive and take a Cullen guy with us. _This is gonna be good. _I thought

_1 and a half hours later_

Ready and looking fine as hell, me and my sister's walked down the stairs to the gaping mouths of the Cullen boys. Their eyes raked over our appearances and their eyes were consumed with lust.

Rosalie, in my opinion, was definitely the best looking in her smokey eye shadow, neat dark black eyeliner, shiny blood red lips, and sinister black and white french tips nails with spiders on the white tips.

Her outfit looked to be a dead ballerina's for it was a corset-style tube dress with black lace around the bust-line and seams that resemble corset boning on the bodice. The skirt portion had 3 layers, with black netting on the first, pink netting in the middle, and the bottom was shiny black fabric. The back had corset-style lacing with black satin ribbon through silver grommets.(picture on profile)

She also had these adorable 5 3/4" spiky stilleto's that had pleated satin with black lace trim and a black velvet bow at the toe.

Her hair was in a extremely messy bun with the half pulled pony spurting hair everywhere but her bangs were neatly swept to the side of her face with her usual piercing's in place only they were hoops and shockingly bright bubble gum pink. She also had millions of jelly bracelets and arm bands on both arms making her look positively adorable. Around her neck she wore a necklace that had a sword which could be pulled out of it's sheath. The sword itself was attached to the necklace so it wouldn't be lost.

Alice looked positively frightening in her charcoal black eye shadow and liner and cherry red lips. Her spiky hair seemed to glow and spiked to an almost dangerous level and had titanium and gold hairpins throughout it. Her piercing's were studs and a shiny black.

Her outfit had black lace ruffle around the neckline and had boning in its heavy satin boustier. The poofy Lolita-style skirt has three layers. The top layer was satin with contrasting red satin lacing that hung about 6 inches below the hemline. The middle layer was stiff black netting and the bottom layer was black sparkly fabric with black lace ruffle trim. There was a zipper up the back.(picture on profile)

She wore knee-high black stiletto boots that made her short legs look longer and accentuate her paleness. She wore only a few simple charm bracelets that had several of her tribe jewels hanging from them. On her neck she wore a necklace with two 2" highly detailed wings which dangle independently from each other.

I had light pink eye shadow and a thin line of eye liner on each eye making the topaz really shimmer and pop. I had shiny pink lip gloss on and a small dash of blush on porcelain cheeks giving my colorless cheeks pizzazz.

I wore a shiny strapless pink cocktail dress with a layer of scratchy black netting underneath the skirt and a soft, see through black layer of fabric pulled over the pink on my bust. In between my breasts was a design made of diamonds and underneath them was an intricate design of flowers and vines also mad from diamonds.

My hair was curled slightly and hung freely down my back and over my shoulders making stray strands tickle my face and neck. My bangs were pinned up by two bobby-pins to make them poof up and look like I had a ball underneath the hair. Around my neck I wore a simple thin silver chain with the wedding bands of my mum and dad hanging next to each other and my usual locket. On my feet I wore strappy silver heels that went nicely with my dress and makeup.

Jasper, who was wearing a black silk shirt and dark blue jeans, took Alice's hand when she came down the stairs. Emmett, who wore a dark green Led Zeppelin long sleeved shirt and faded black jeans, took Rosalie's hand with a kiss on the back of it and a smile when she reached them.

Edward, tall and beautifully handsome, Edward, was wearing a blue Hollister tank and dark faded blue Abercrombie jeans. He took my hand and lightly laid his lips on it making me giggle slightly and hook my arm through his.

Edward and I got into my sapphire blue Lemans while Emmett and Rose got into her blood red Lemans and Alice and Jasper took her black and orange flamed Lemans. The drivers, me and my sisters, started the engines then sped out of the lot and onto the long driveway to go hunting.

CECECECECECECECECECE

After finishing hunting extremely carefully so as not to disturb our appearances we spent a long time on. We were almost there after speeding over 250 mph the whole time and we only had about twenty more miles to go which would take about 7 more minutes.

Edward and I had spent the entire drive learning everything there was to know about each other. Now Edward was giving me the directions to the club which just so happened to be in the middle of Seattle. After a few wrong turns we reached the club which was pulsing with the music beats and flashed with the amazing lighting system.

We parked near the front and got out of our flashy cars and all the eyes in the line turned to look at us. We walked, more like floated, to the front of the line where Jasper spoke quietly to the bouncer and he nodded and let us in.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, giving the other males in the vicinity the hint they couldn't have me. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek and walked with him and the others to the dance floor where we whipped out our amazing dance skills.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Alright peeps, there's your chapter! So review cuz I spent frikkin forever on it, I researched a lot of the stuff. Again you can find the addresses for the girls' club outfits** **at the bottom of my profile. I have some questions about vampy's, so try and answer:**

**-do they have boogers? -do they have freckles? -can they crack their bones? Ex: knuckles, back, or neck? -could they be possessed by the devil or Voldemort? Lol -do they have belly-button lint? I guess that's all for now, so review beyotches, lol! Go vote on my profile too!**


	16. Trouble in Trinity

**Since absolutely no one besides LibraryChild reviewed for that last chapter I am dedicating it to her! She gave me a great idea, even though it wasn't really- anyway, on with the chapter!**

**I own nothing!**

************************

**RPOV**

The club was amazing and I couldn't believe how many people were here, dancing and just having fun, like you were supposed to at a club.

Many of the females gave us hateful glares as we walked to the center of the dance floor and started dancing with the guys.

When 'Sexy Can I' by Ray J and Yung Berg came on I started grinding on Emmett, pressing my back to his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He gasped as I rubbed my ass on a certain sensitive part of him and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He growled low in his throat then started to purr lightly in my ear and rocked his hips back and forth in time with the music.

When the song ended I pulled away from Emmett who looked puzzled but I shook my finger at him, telling him to wait. I willed the DJ to play "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz through my mind and soon it was playing through the speakers.

People whooped and started to dance easier to this light-hearted song and I turned to Emmett who was staring surprised at me as he listened to the lyrics. He gasped as I sang along with the chorus telling him exactly how I felt through the song.

"I'm yours." I said when the song ended and Emmett grinned triumphantly and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I chuckled as his green Elven eyes with topaz Vampire specks darkened with need.

"Unithien Tirtelwen Galamin" he whispered. Looks like he found out my real name, Rosalie Lillian Dormiens was just easier. Emmett McCarty Cullen, that would be-

"Lithtornin Malereeil Faelandaerl" I said and he grinned before kissing me. His lips were soft against mine and I never wanted to end it.

But of course, humans are so rude and have to ruin everything. Some dancing couple rammed into us and almost knocked us over. I glared at the group of smirking girls that had obviously planned for that to happen.

I decided to mess with them and slowly turned my dark streaked hair back into its natural silky golden blond. They gasped and quickly looked away and I laughed delightedly as they wondered if they had had one too many drinks.

"That wasn't very nice, you made the poor humans very, very confused. By the way, your hair looks beautiful." Emmett whispered in my ear. I giggled lightly as we walked off the dance floor with our siblings following.

I looked around and saw, for the first time, how expensive and high-tech the club really was. The walls were lined with huge speakers and the DJ was spinning the finest machine on the market today. The dance floor was insane, it had to be twice as big our gym back in Forks.

We found a booth then sat down and the guys excused themselves, telling us they were going to get some drinks and would be back before we knew it. I waved at Emmett as he looked over his shoulder at me making me bite my lip and smile like a schoolgirl.

I sighed blissfully as I turned back to my sisters who were smirking knowingly at me not even pretending that they weren't watching the whole thing.

"Oh come on, like you don't feel the same way about Jasper, Alice. And Edward for you, Bella." I told them and their smiles dropped and they glared at me for accepting what I just said.

"They're just so-so perfect!" Alice cried, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"We haven't even known them for that long and I feel unbearably close to them, Edward especially." Bella confessed. I felt them same about Emmett and I know Alice was like that with Jasper too.

"Wait!" Bella cried suddenly, "weren't you supposed to go on a 'date' with Mike Newton last Wednesday?" she asked busting into giggles. I gasped as I remembered the incident exactly one week ago on Tuesday.

What a loser, he actually thought I would go anywhere with him. I completely forgot about it and almost felt bad that he had been stood up. Almost.

"Whoops, guess I forgot." I said sarcastically and we started cracking up again.

Just then "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects came on and I grinned, I fell in love with this song a while ago and it made me smile. I quietly sang along as we waited for the guys to come back.

Only moments later they returned with a bottle of straight Vodka and Whiskey and 6 shot glasses with the Trinity Night Club logo on them** (a/n: I don't even know if there is a logo, but who cares) **. Jasper set the tray on the table and Edward sat next to Bella and Jasper next to Alice. Of course Emmett sat next to me but he also wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple lightly.

I bit my bottom lip again to stop from smiling like an oaf and giggling madly. The others just watched in awe at how Emmett and I were interacting.

"What?" I muttered, embarrassed ducking my head. Emmett chuckled as they all looked away and cleared their throats. Edward placed a shot glass in front of everyone then filled each to the brim with Vodka. He raised his glass and said, "To the best friends I could ever ask for, may we know each other for many years to come." he finished. "Hear, hear!" we shouted and downed our shots.

We simultaneously slammed our glasses on the table and laughed at the craziness of it all. **(a/n" this is so totally random and has nothing to do with anything, but it is snowing like a bitch right now, we already have about 5 inches right now. I am so happy! Back to the story, right.)**

After polishing off the bottle of Vodka I was feeling good and so were the others as we were all tripping at our table and sharing stories.

"Ok, so this one time Jasper and Emmett were going to the mall, this was a few years ago, like 2003. Anyway," Edward slurred, "they got attacked! By a little fuzzy dog. They came home, clothes ripped an-and ha-hair." he was laughing so hard he couldn't even finish. Bella was laughing along with him as were Jasper and Alice.

Emmett and I were laughing as well, but not as crazily as the others. Emmett stopped laughing and leaned heavily onto my side muttering about 'That damn Chihuahua, got what was coming to him.' Then he laid his head on my lap and stared up at me since we couldn't pass out or sleep.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream split the air and the music was abruptly cutoff and Emmett shot up from my lap and we all flew out of the booth to the stairwell. In the middle of the dance floor dead bodies were crashing down from the ceiling.

They were innocent club goers, dressed in their crazy human party clothes, mauled and bloody laying there in a mangled heap. The partiers that were still alive were scrambling to the exits but the doors wouldn't budge no matter how hard the humans slammed on them.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him to the exits where I proceeded to break down the doors and with Emmett's help the humans were pouring out of the building. Then, police cars were swarming into the area, barricading the perimeter, preventing anyone from leaving.

Emmett and I ran back into the nightclub where the others waited by the door for us to return so we could quickly investigate before the investigators arrived.

We ran to the mountain of corpses to find it covered with the smell of a vampire, about 4 to be exact. Every single dead body had its throat completely torn out and drained of its blood. I quickly scanned the bodies, counting the casualties…_20_.

********************

"20 dead men and women were found at Trinity Night Club last night, all drained of their blood and their throats torn out." the news broadcaster said, " Police have no leads as to what caused the death of the clubbers and seem to be baffled as to how they were killed without any suspicion being raised. It is believed to be the work of the city wide known gang, the _Blue Bloods-_" I shut off the TV and rubbed my forehead with my hands.

How the hell did this happen? If only we hadn't gotten drunk, then we could have been on our full guard. My sisters already told me it wasn't our fault because there was no way we could have known, even though there was.

Alice and I have the power to know everything yet somehow we were clueless as to anything that happened. We could have had a vision alerting us to what would be happening, but we didn't. are my powers defective?

I stretched out my hand and shot a ball of water out of my palm at the Ficus in the corner. Maybe it's my mind. I conjured a vision of what I would where on Monday to school, skinny jeans, combat boots and a dark purple blouse. Not my visions either.

Maybe whoever the killers were could block me, make it so there was no way whatsoever I could discover who it was. Who could that be? The only coven that had anyone remotely powerful enough to block me was the… Volturi.

But that's ridiculous, we have been friends with them even before they formed their coven in 400 BC. Why would they block me to kill 20 people in a nightclub? They had their meals brought to them, besides the scents on the bodies was one I didn't recognize.

So who else would do this? Everyone knows how much trouble they will get in for pulling a stunt like this. Killing 20 people at one location and then returning the evidence. Unless, they were trying to get in trouble, or someone else in trouble. Like our coven.

That wouldn't work, the Volturi knows we have a strict animals only diet. Aro could just touch our hands and know everything he needs to.

Not like the Volturi would ever believe we did it, one because we are like family and two we were way more powerful than them. Just one flick of mine or Alice's wrist and they would all be nothing more than piles of dust.

And Esme, she could produce a water so unbelievably hot it could melt them the moment it touched their skin.**(sorry, another a/n: did I ever explain what Esme's powers are? I can't remember, if I did please tell me which chapter it's in!) **Bella could create a wind so powerful and strong it would rip the skin right off their bones.

So yeah the Volturi, and every other coven, should not mess with us unless they want to be destroyed in a very painful way.

That leaves some coven or an individual vampire that has a very powerful blocking power or maybe something else. Such as another hybrid like the Cullen's and my family. But all of our kinds are very peaceful and have never had a dispute.

Sure we were trained in combat but it wasn't expected to be used, only ever taught in case. There was always the occasional one person who wanted to rule over all the mythical creatures but they were quickly taken care of.

Never killed mind you, only helped into returning to our happy lives. All of us, the elves, the faeries,

Merpeople, Angels, Vampires, and all the other creatures were content with the lives we lead. But there always was that one.

Not to be pointing fingers but the "one" was usually a vampire, only once was it ever from my own race. Vampires are very strange creatures, when they are good they are very very good, but when they are bad they are very very bad. Just like the nursery rhyme.

Perhaps one of the crazy ones hadn't been completely helped and now were trying to get rid of my coven and possibly the Cullen's. I believed it to be us, the Dormiens, as it has been proven, we are, and always will be, the most powerful beings in existence.

********************

**There's chapter 15! Hope everyone liked it! Please please please review! I know my story isn't that bad, but no one seems to review. I don't even care what you say! "Hi" or "I liked it!" would work, I don't care! Just please review!**


	17. Summoning the Killer

_**Ack, I have not updated in, what, 3 almost 4 weeks? Terribly sorry, I haven't had much inspiration for this next chapter. Anyhow, onward!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **_

_**************************_

APOV

"Let's go ho's! It's time for school!" I yelled up the stairs. I was waiting in the foyer wearing black sweats that were sagging to the middle of my butt and green plaid boxers to cover my tush. My shirt was a simple white tank top and my hair was its usual spiky disarray. On my feet were cream colored slipper-shoes with soft white lining.

I didn't feel like looking totally glamorous so my makeup was just a simple combo of black eye liner and shadow along with clear lip-gloss. I had a feeling Rose and Bella would be dressed similarly due to the recent events of yesterday night at the club. Hard to believe that all that happened in one night.

"Keep your panties on Al, we're coming." Bella muttered following Rosalie down the stairs. I was right, Rosalie was wearing a pair of baggy khaki boy shorts that went past her knees along with a black long sleeve shirt that clung to her figure like it was painted on. She still had her hair the natural golden blond from her previous life that she changed to yesterday.

It was curled perfectly and hung down her back with blood red streaks throughout her bangs only. That was kind on weird since she usually had her entire hair colored. On her feet she wore a pair of high-top Adidas that had orange, blue and yellow on them.

Bella was wearing a flowing brown skirt that nearly touched the floor and a white t-shirt with brown paint splattered all over it. On her feet was a pair of brown moccasin's with black fur lining on the inside. Her hair was in a simple braid that she draped over her left shoulder and extended nearly to her waist, that's how long her hair is.

"For your information," I said in response to her previous statement, "I am wearing a g-string, not panties!" I told her, turning around and pulling up the straps and placing them on my hips.

"Ugh, Alice put that AWAY!" Rosalie shouted, covering her eyes. I _humph'd _and pushed the string part back down under my boxers. I stomped away and grabbed my hoodie from the coat-rack and my backpack then went out to the car.

My sisters followed me chuckling as I opened the drivers door and slid in with them following. Bella sat up front with me and Rosalie was in the back, this was very rare seeing as Bella always wants to sit in the back. Ah well.

"What should we listen to?" I asked as I started the car and drove to school, pulling out my I-pod. Bella and Rosalie looked at each other for a moment before they turned to me. "Poppin," was all they said and I scrolled to All Time Low before pressing play.

_You've got me poppin' champagne_

_I'm at it again_

_Caught up in the moment _

_But not in the right way_

"You guys are obsessed with this song." I told them as the song began and they sang along with it, knowing every word. They laughed but didn't stop singing until the song ended which they groaned, making me laugh as I turned on "_Supermassive Black Hole"_ by Muse.

"Oh, my gosh I love this song, it sounds like something you would play baseball to!" Bella said to which Rosalie and I agreed. We continued to school, the song conveniently ending as soon as I parked making us all start laughing at the coincidence.

We were still laughing as we left the car and walked to first period only to have it cutoff as we took in the sight in front of us. There on the flagpole was the mangled bloody corpse of Angela Weber. An ear-piercing scream split the air and with a jolt I realized it came from me.

Heads turned and mouths fell open in shock as they followed our line of sight to fall upon the body of our closest human friend. Cell-phones were whipped out as some students called the police and some even had the nerve to take pictures!

Lauren and her posse were staring at us then at Angela before bursting into laughter, taking out there cells and taking pictured then laughing harder as they pressed a bunch of buttons, no doubt sending them to their MySpace's.

Bella was absolutely rippling with anger, literally, as her muscles shuddered and twitched as she tried to gain control of the angry purple storm clouds that were closing over the town. The once slightly overcast day was quickly morphing into hurricane like weather.

The hysterical laughter was cut short as torrents of rain poured from the sky and thunder and lighting crackled in the sky. Bella was twitching as the power built up inside her and she thrashed around wildly in Rosalie's arms.

"Bella stop! You're going to kill yourself! You have to control yourself, please! I love you!" I whipped around to see Edward and his brothers sprinting over to us. Edward soon had Bella in his arms and was trying to calm her down.

Soon after the rain stopped and the clouds slowly, not noticeable to humans, dissipated back to the cover it had been before Bella lost control. Once Edward had fully soothed Bella she opened her tightly clenched eyes and gazed at everyone. We had unconsciously formed a circle around her, both in concern for her and to shield her from the prying eyes of the humans.

"Ed-Edward, Angela is dead." she dry-sobbed, burying her face into her shoulder. Shock covered the faces of the Cullen boys as Bella pointed over her shoulder to the flagpole where Angela hung by her unnaturally angled neck from a rope.

"What the fuck!" Emmett swore and Rosalie flitted to his side to comfort him, where he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her hair, breathing deeply, inhaling her scent.

Jasper came behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly and gave me a look of understanding. Two seconds later I lost it and I was sobbing into his stomach with my arms wrapped tightly around his perfectly sculpted waist. He whispered comforting words to me while he stroked my hair then picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck and laying my head on his shoulder.

He placed his hands on my bottom to support me but I didn't care in the least, now was not the time to give thought about mundane things such as how one of your best friends is holding you.

Lauren and her group were screaming and crying at their ruined clothes, hair, and makeup. Little did they know they looked like crap even before they got rained on. The other students were looking puzzled as the rain had come and gone so quickly.

The police had begun to arrive and an ambulance was parking haphazardly by the flag pole and two paramedics flew out the back and brought a stretcher to the base of the pole. The policemen and women were working to bring Angela down and onto the stretcher.

The principal was among the crowd and he had a megaphone in his hands and was shouting so I tuned in to what he was saying.

"Everyone go home! School will not be in session today! A mass murder is on the loose and for your safety you are to go directly home. Do not leave your home unless absolutely necessary!" I tuned out after he started to repeat himself for those who had not heard.

People were whooping and piling in their cars, talks of a party flying around and how their older brothers were buying them alcohol and weed. Some of them even had the nerve to thank Angela for dying. I didn't even have the energy to do anything only committed their faces to memory to deal with them later.

"Jazz, take me home." I whispered and he carried me back to my car with everyone following, Emmett carrying Rosalie the same way Jasper held me and Edward supporting a walking Bella by wrapping his arm around her shoulders while she leaned heavily on him.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered as Jasper attempted set me down once we reached the car. He smoothed my hair back from my face and stroked my cheek and then spoke in a calm voice.

"I don't want to, but your car only has five seats, there is 6 of us." he whispered, still stroking my face.

"I can fix that." I muttered, closing my eyes and concentrating on transforming the car to fit all 6 of us. Once I opened them there was a shiny black 7 seater Escalade in front of us in place of the Saleen S7 we had driven to school in.

Jasper opened the door behind the drivers door and jumped into the car with me still latched onto him. The others followed with Emmett and Rosalie in the back and Bella and Edward in the front. Edward was in the drivers seat since us girls were too distraught and his brothers were busy consoling us.

We drove back to our house in silence only speaking to warn Edward when a cop was coming, other than that we remained untalking. We reached our house in no time and when we did we immediately grabbed the hand of the man who comforted us and dragged them to our den.

I plopped Jasper down onto the sectional couch so he was laying on his back with his head propped up on the end and I draped myself on top of him, my head on his chest listening to his breathing. If he cared at all about this he didn't show it since he was rubbing my back and occasionally kissing my hair.

Emmett was cradling Rosalie to his chest like a baby and laid down on the opposite end of the couch while Edward and Bella sat on the recliner. Bella was curled up on his lap and his arms wrapped around the side that was facing outward toward the room.

"Ok we are going to find out who the sick bastard is that is killing people, right now." Rosalie said, breaking the suffocating silence. Everyone murmured in agreement and I sat up, pulling Jasper up with me leaving Emmett and Rosalie the only ones lying down.

"I have an idea for what we could do." Rosalie continued from her position on Emmett. "My kind is very magical as you all know so I was raised as a witch would, learning spells and potion recipes all that jazz. So, naturally, I have several spell books and I am positive that there is a summoning spell in one of them. I'm going to get it now, be right back." at that she disappeared from the room only to return a second later with 5 thick and dusty books in her arms.

"Everyone take a book and look for something that says "_Accersitus"_. It means The Summoner." Rosalie was already flipping through the largest book before she finished giving directions leaving the assumption that we should start searching.

I grabbed a book as did Emmett, Edward, and Bella leaving Jasper the only one not looking for the one thing that could bring justice to the world. I flipped wildly through the pages, my sharp eyes taking in every word and crinkle in the paper but I didn't find any such spell once I finished searching.

"I didn't find it." I announced, setting the book down.

"Me neither." Bella sighed, closing her book and dropping it onto the floor beside her.

"No go." Edward said mimicking Bella and putting the book on the floor beside him.

"I FOUND IT!" Emmett shouted, making everyone jump. Rosalie jumped up from her position on the floor and flew over to him to look over his shoulder at the page.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the book. Emmett nodded and handed the book to Rose and she began reading aloud, for everyone to hear.

"_Accersitus a validus voco alica pro ullus creatura , letalis vel immortalis_." she quoted, speaking in Latin. "_The Summoner, a powerful summoning spell for any creature, mortal or immortal_, that's what it translates to in English. This is exactly what we need." Rosalie told us, marking the page with a scrap of paper she literally got from no where.

"Okay, so we should probably do it on the full moon, which is on Saturday, 3 days from now. There are some ingredients we can't obtain around here so we have to go to Caesobar(**a/n: pronounced 'kay-so-bar')** which isn't even on Earth, we'll have to go through a portal to get there." Rosalie was really getting into this, magic was like a drug to elves, it was something they craved. But, unlike drugs, magic was not bad for them in fact it was really good for them.

"So we're really gonna do this? We're gonna vanquish this evil since the Volturi obviously isn't doing squat about it." Edward said, looking around at everyone, "Cool, let's do this!"

************************

**Finally! Again I am so sorry for not updating, I just don't have the nagging feeling to do I anymore. Please review!**


	18. Caesobar

_**Yeah so, I pretty much hate you guys right now. No one reviewed, no one. If I wasn't writing this for ME this story would have been deleted a long time ago, so you a-holes better be happy. And you know, there was a lot that you could have reviewed on too, so yeah, hopefully I get some reviews on this chapter. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just I review for nearly every story I read, why can't I get at least 5 for one chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**************************_

RPOV

"First it calls for a strand of unicorn hair, which we'll obviously have to get in Caesobar, then the scale of a dragon. After that we should be able to get everything else on Earth, and we should probably go now. So… any questions?" I said looking up from the page of the spell book I held in my hands.

No one said anything so I tucked he book into the leather bag I had slung across my shoulder like a messengers bag and adjusted my belt. I was wearing a loose white long sleeved shirt and tight black breeches with black knee-high boots. The others were dressed similarly to me, their shirts of different styles than my own.

In Latin, I began singing the rhyme to open the portal,_ "__Patefacio is prodigium of universitas occultus , sic nos may universa nostrum negotium bidden_." That basically translated into, '_Open this portal, of worlds hidden, so we may complete our tasks bidden.'_

"Why does it sound like you're singing?" Jasper asked staring at me peculiarly as we stepped through the round purple spectrum.

"To work our magic we sing," I explained, "that is why my voice is so much more musical sounding than anyone else's because before I was changed I was trained for years on end to perfect my voice to sing in the most extravagant ways, to be able to sing any pitch, high or low. And, like most magic, it's said in Latin. Get it?" Jasper looked dazed but nodded all the same.

"Ok good, well we're here." I said as we arrived in a lush forest with trees 5 times as big as the tallest Sycamores on Earth and flowers bigger and more extravagant and colorful than any bouquet. But these plants were miniscule compared to the other vegetation in the heart of Caesobar where I was raised.

I remember climbing the tallest trees as a child for hours until I reached the top which is how I got these mad muscles that only grew once I was changed. I used to beat up the toughest boys twice my age because they teased me for being such a loner and spending all my time in the trees. What can I say, I love the way the winds rustles the leaves and how the trees whisper to each other as I swung from branch to branch, swiftly gaining altitude.

We walked through the dense brush, the guys holding the low hanging branches out of the way for the partner they walked with. Emmett was quite the gentleman as he went right through a spider web for me so I could 'stay safe' as he had put it making me laugh.

"Stop here, we are entering unicorn territory now and we don't want to frighten them. I'll have to call them here by singing, remain still and silent, any sudden movement will set them off and they won't be seen for who knows how long." I said, walking forward into the clearing to sit on the outcropping of rocks.

"Wait, how are you going to call them?" Edward asked, moving closer to Bella unconsciously it seemed as he kept his eyes on me the whole time he drifted.

"Like I said my voice is trained to sound exquisitely beautiful. Unicorns are attracted to beautiful music and I have an idea what to do." I told them, taking off my clothes confusing everyone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett demanded, covering the eyes of Jasper and Edward and squeezing his own tightly shut. I hesitated because this was the question that I was extremely embarrassed by answering.

"I-I don't like wearing clothes while singing." I admitted, dropping my shirt to the ground leaving me bare of any clothing. "It just makes me feel constricted because while I sing I want to be as free as possible and clothes prevent that. Also it lets the unicorns know I have no weapons concealed in my clothes." I said, skipping out to the rock and sitting down.

I know I should have been bashful and tried to cover myself up, but I have nothing to hide, I love my body, no doubt in my mind that it is perfect. I could give a crap less how conceited I am, I am gorgeous and everyone knows it, including me.

I took a deep breath, crossed my legs and began to sing.

EMPOV

I opened my eyes to find Rose with her eyes shut and ser lips trembling with her singing that I couldn't understand. I had never been raised with magic since only the women practiced it, we men we trained in battle. I let my eyes rake over her body, lingering on her chest for a few moments more than appropriate. She was absolutely stunning and I could tell that she knew it.

What I wouldn't give to show her the best pleasure she ever experienced, to have her in my bed, panting my name and moaning while I -

"Emmett! Control your thoughts!" Edward shouted, his back turned to give Rosalie some privacy for which I was thankful. I grinned impishly even though he couldn't see and apologized in my head. It was only then that I noticed the faint glow emanating from Rosalie, lighting up the dim meadow and illuminating 4 white unicorns cautiously making their way over to the source of the sweet sound that called them here.

They could probably smell us since we were not very far from them but they did not notice where we were exactly since we were immobile behind the thick cover of trees. The largest strode up to the nude figure seated on the boulder and nuzzled her hair, making her flash a brief smile but never ceasing with the tempo rapidly increasing in the melody.

Abruptly in softened into a quiet whisper as she cracked open her and grinned triumphantly and she slowly raised her hand to stroke the cheek of the brave unicorn making it nicker contentedly. The others soon followed suit and crowded around Rosalie and she took turns caressing each of the them with a curve of her hand and a swift kiss to the muzzle.

I watched in awe as the most rarely seen creatures to exist vied for the attention of the Goddess seeking to pluck a few strands of their tails. That led me to wonder how she would manage to take the hair from them without their knowledge.

That question was answered as she reached for the tail of the first unicorn to approach her, asking permission with her eyes as her hand slowly slid along its back until it reached the dock where it hovered until it bowed its head, telling her she had its permission.

She bowed her head back and, with a twitch of her fingernail, removed 2 long strands of white gossamer from the unicorns' tail. She patted each of the unicorns on the neck before rising slowly from the rock to watch them gallop away, whinnying their farewell and then disappearing into the forest.

"I got them!" Rosalie shouted jumping up and down, make her breasts bounce sending my mind into the gutter once again. I felt a flick on the back of my head and turned to see Edward looking disgusted and shaking his head back and forth. Bella smirked knowingly and latched onto Edward's hand then whispered into his ear making Edward smile.

"Great, now please put some clothes on, I'm afraid Emmett is going to jump you in about ten seconds." Alice laughed slinking over to her sister to take the hair from her and place it in the leather pouch around her neck and then pull the string tightly. Rosalie looked indignant and started after Alice's retreating figure where she spun her around making her face her.

"If I want to be NAKED I will be naked!" Rosalie shouted cupping her boobs with her hands and shoving them in Alice's face. Everyone's mouths fell open as Alice's face went right into Rosalie's cleavage, making Alice shriek in disgust as she ripped herself away from Rosalie's body.

"Just because your tits are bigger than mine doesn't mean you should literally shove them in my face!" Alice shouted, stomping over to Jasper to pout behind him. Bella was roaring with laughter while Jasper and Edward kept their backs turned. Me? I was still staring lustfully at a naked Rosalie.

"You can shove them in my face any time." I said seriously, staring at her face now, that gorgeous seraphic face. She laughed once, short and loud before her body was swathed in a white toga like dress that extended to the middle of her thighs. I held in a groan as she, once again, was covered in clothes that kept me from freely gazing at her entire body.

Rosalie smiled cheekily as she strutted over to us, looking like she belonged on the catwalk posing for the next edition of _Vogue_. Even though she was about a million times better looking than all of them put together and far more graceful, that's the only analogy you would understand.

"Well we have to get dragon scales. Lucky for us they sell them in the local market not even a 5 mile walk from here." Rosalie said pulling her hair through a black ponytail, the end result being all her hair piled on her head in an extremely messy manner, hair bumpy and spurting everywhere. It suited her perfectly.

"Well then let's go, I want this asshole found so we can kick their ass." Bella snarled. She actually _snarled_, like a lip curled over the teeth and stomach rumbling snarl! She just looked so small and delicate I never thought she would be into kicking anyone's ass.

"Ok then let's go!" Jasper called out and followed Rosalie as she began running North into the forest where the trees started thinning but also growing much taller. We kept a steady pace for about 3 minutes until we reached the outskirts of a tall stone wall with guards standing at the entrance.

Rosalie strode up to them and touched her head, heart, and then bowed slightly to them all the while maintaining eye contact with the door. They repeated the gesture and then uncrossed their spears and opened the small gate to let us pass through.

The portal lead to a market with carts laden with goods such as leather, fruit, and jewelry and their cart-tenders calling out prices and advertising sales. I looked around in wonder, not having seen a market like this in over 3 centuries. It made me feel like I was home back in the times before Christ was created.

We continued walking, passing people with pointed ears, similar to my own and Rosalie's, and some without, obviously the humans that tolerated different things. Humans in this land were actually the different ones seeing as this was Elf country. The streets were quite crowded and somewhat hard to navigate through but we got the hang of it, push people out of the way that don't move when they see you coming.

Rosalie never stopped until we reached the part of the market where few customers dwelled, this was where dark materials were sold; such as dragon scales. Dragon scales weren't a common ingredient in everyday potions and poultices and few people ever had need for them.

Our small caravan halted once we reached a small cart manned by a skinny old elf with gray hair and sagging skin but had a kind smile and bright eyes. He was speaking to a couple about the proper use of dragon heartstring in a stereotypical voice of an old man. Like when children curled their lips over their teeth like they only have gums and hunch over with a stick and start moaning about 'those young whipper-snappers walking on their lawn'. The couple walked away, thanking the man and continuing on for other supplies leaving us free to place our order.

"Hello, what can I do for you youngin's?" he asked, wiping his hands on a perfectly pristine white towel.

"We need dragon scales." Rosalie said, getting right down to business.

"Well then you came to the right place, here you go." he produced a small brown sack and handed it to Rose, "5 coins." Rosalie handed him the money, thanked him and came back to us brandishing the bag with a grin.

"Let's go." she said and disappeared leaving us to follow her on our own.

Her scent was very potent so it made it easy to find her, standing by the large purple portal that connected this world to ours. Once she saw us coming she stepped through and disappeared, leaving us to get back to earth without her. Luckily the portal was still open but it was getting smaller with each second so we jumped through and then landed in a heap on the floor of Rosalie's room.

She laughed boisterously when she saw us groaning, our limbs tangled and Bella's butt by Edward's face(although, he didn't look to upset about it). I jumped up and stomped over to her and scooped her into my arms.

"You left us in there, all alone. We could have been stuck there." I whispered.

"That was the plan." a male voice whispered.

I pulled away to see, no longer Rosalie, but a male vampire, staring maliciously at me with his teeth bared and crouched defensively. I pushed him away in disgust and crouched down myself, growling at him and circling him. I was about to pounce when I heard a loud ear-piercing scream, _Rosalie._

***********************

_**There's the chapter! Please review, I might spontaneously combust if I don't get at least 5 reviews!**_


	19. The Killer

**Meh, sorry for not updating for a while, I just haven't really felt like doing writing and I was also updating my other story. Not much to say today, so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Shit, I don't own anything!**

****************************

BPOV

Rosalie screamed from her position on the floor, her arm bent at an awkward angle and her legs completely torn off. She was sobbing, battered and broken but still concerned with Emmett who was caught in headlock by the strange vampire intruding in our home.

Jasper and Edward hissed at the mystery male vampire but he gave them one look at them and they froze up, their limbs locked but still able to talk. They were screaming unintelligible things because they couldn't move their lips or tongues but I wasn't paying attention because I only had eyes for the bastard that caused harm to my sister.

Both Alice and I were snarling wildly, our lips curled back over our teeth and I was sinking into a predator's crouch. My legs were bent at the knee and my arms were outstretched, ready to send violent punches towards this man's face. Alice was in a similar stance as me but she looked more graceful and willowy because of her faerie blood.

Emmett was frozen like his brothers and the male vampire was releasing his hold around his neck so he could walk over to Rosalie's mangled body lying on the floor. She was holding her own, resisting this male vampire's power of immobilization easily. This made him angry so he pulled back his arm to strike her across the face but my foot flew out like s bullet and sent a swift kick to his head.

That successfully got him away from Rose but he rolled on his back and jumped back to his feet and spun around wildly to face me with an angry snarl on his face. I quickly analyzed his features, looking for any familiarity in his face or body but found nothing I had ever seen before.

He was ugly for a vampire, nothing special at all about him since his eyes were a nasty shade of crimson and his hair was a dull brown. He wasn't tall or muscly either, in fact he was really scrawny and only around 5'11 in height, the average for a human in America.

Alice darted out at him and jabbed him in the ribs with her fingertips and he cried out in pain and clutched at his side while I punched him in the gut making him double over more. We were doing well until he recovered and kicked Alice in the back of the legs making her fall onto her knees. He used that to his advantage and punched her in the nose, making Alice fly backwards into the wall, leaving a huge hole.

Suddenly he came over to me and sent a round of kicks and punches to my sides and stomach, shaking up my stance but not by much. I recovered soon after he broke my nose and sent an upper cut punch to his chin shoving him back from me to land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

I growled threateningly at him as he straightened and advanced toward me so I sent a strong gust of wind his way causing him to flip backwards, spiraling through the air. He crashed through the window and plummeted to the ground, 20 feet below us. I jumped through the broken glass and landed gracefully on my feet next to him and I stepped on his chest, effectively holding him to the ground.

"Who are you?" I demanded, screaming in his face. He laughed crazily, spitting venom out of his mouth that had come from his split lip. That pissed me off so I pressed harder on his chest, snapping a rib and pushing him deeper into the ground. He cried out when the crack of his ribs registered in his brain and he struggled to get up from under my foot.

"Who are you!" I demanded again, getting impatient. He laughed again, weaker and more raspier than before and coughed up more venom and spat it out on my foot. My upper lip curled over my teeth in disgust and I pressed harder on his chest as a warning and he finally started explaining.

"James, my name is James. I am Rosalie's fiancée, from her former life." he said, straining his neck and shifting under my foot but my foot never budged, proving his efforts futile. He stopped and remained still not saying another word so I pressed a bit harder on his chest as a warning so he explained more.

"Her father arranged for us to be wed, I was merely a human and she was the fairest maiden I had ever laid my eyes on. So, naturally, I accepted, eagerly. I wanted her all to myself so I took whatever measures I had to, to show everyone she was mine. I brought her to the human world, keeping her away from her precious _Caesobar_," he sneered the name like it was loath to utter the word.

"I took her everywhere, all the balls, the shows, anywhere others would see my prize. She grew unhappy and sick, she needed to return to her homeland. I prevented this at all costs, she _belonged _to me!" I pressed down sharply, telling him to shut up with the ownership craze.

"Anyway she became unpleasant to look at, her skin was grey and her hair lank. I was ashamed at having a bride to be looking so terrible so I began disciplining her." he smirked proudly at that fact and I growled angrily, punching him hard where the sun don't shine. He howled in pain and proceeded to call me a string of curse words, most of which I was unable to interpret.

"Shut up right now!" I yelled, effectively shutting him up.

"Bitch, " I heard him mutter, "Well after she became hideous I became abusive towards her, as any normal person would do. She was disobeying me and was constantly sick, what else was I supposed to do?" he asked, like I would understand, too bad that pissed me off even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you dick? What else could you have done? You could have helped her! You could have let her go back to Caesobar, where she belonged! And how he hell was she "disobeying" you? By being sick?" GAH! This idiot is going to die!

"Yes, she was a magical being, she's not supposed to be sick, she's supposed to be beautiful and happy and serve all my needs." he growled. That just put me over the edge, his idea that Rose belonged to him and should be nothing more than a mindless drone was pushing me dangerously close to the edge.

"Were you the one who has been killing the humans? The ones in the club and the child in town?" I demanded, multitasking by trying to find out who the murderer was and bring justice to my sister.

"Haha! You saw my handiwork on the girl, yes? Yes she tasted _very_ good but she felt even better, a virgin. My favorite." he grinned maliciously and I looked into his sick mind and saw him replaying the scene of him raping and beating Angela.

"You are one sick fuck. I have no idea why Rosalie was ever to be married to you but I also really don't care. Because your life ends here and now." a look of horror crossed over his face as dark, menacing clouds rolled in over us, thunder and lightning crackling overhead. I stretched out my palms to face the sky and they absorbed two bright flashes of lightning, making them glow with electricity.

"Buh-bye now." I said sweetly and shot the lightning, straight into his chest incinerating him to nothing but a pile of ashes on the ground. I kicked my foot in disgust, scattering the ashes and then, with a twitch of my finger, brought in a heavy down pour of rain. The rain turned the ashes to sludge and the ground quickly absorbed it.

"BELLA! Where's Bella?" I heard some screaming from the house and I quickly darted to Rosalie's room where I was enveloped in a weak hug. I wrapped my arms around Rosalie, her frame weak from being torn apart by that asshole.

"I'm here, I'm here." I whispered, stroking her hair and letting her cry on my shoulder. Everyone was recovering, the guys only had to stretch their limbs but Alice's knee was blown out and her nose was nearly hanging off her face. I sobbed as I took in both of my sisters and motioned for Alice to come over to us and join in on the hug.

She ran as fast as she could, which was not fast for an immortal, and I wrapped her into the circle too, all of us assessing each others wounds. I had a broken nose also and I could feel my ribs repairing themselves from taking several blows. I definitely had it better off because Rose had no legs at the moment and her arm was slowly mending itself.

"Where are your legs?" I cried slash laughed, seeing that she was supported on the couch, her legs nothing but little nubs now. She pointed to the floor and I saw two dead white legs from the thigh down lying in a mangled heap on the floor, twitching and trying to find the body they belonged to.

I got up from the couch and picked up Rosalie's perfectly sculpted legs and brought them over to her and held them next to their proper place and watched carefully as they reattached themselves. I helped guide them to make sure they went on the right way and looked as they had before.

By the time her legs were back on my nose was completely healed along with my ribs and so was Alice's nose and knee. Rose shot up from the couch as soon as she was healed and ran to check on Emmett who had been watching silently along with his brothers.

He embraced her as did Jasper when Alice came to him and they both kissed my sisters on the lips passionately which made me crave for the touch of Edward. Almost like he had read my mind he came over to me and enveloped my in a hug and kissed my hair.

"I know who killed Angela and the humans from the club." I announced once we were all done with the hugging and kissing. Everyone turned to face me, waiting for me to divulge the identity of the vampire that heartlessly murdered those humans.

"It was James, that man who was just here." I told them and Rosalie let a fierce growl out at the mention of his name and everyone else looked puzzled by her reaction. I proceeded to tell them everything James had told me before I had killed him. Once I finished Alice looked heartbroken and Rosalie just looked plain pissed off along with the boys.

"Good thing that guy is dead or else he would wish he never existed." Edward said, cracking his knuckles menacingly, thoughts of how he would have killed James. I laid a comforting hand on his arm and kissed his cheek, causing his violent thoughts to cease.

I just felt so bad for Angela, she was dragged into this because of us and if we never moved here she would still be alive and well. It wasn't good to say "if I'd never" but I couldn't but think that and have the nagging feeling that it was true.

"Well, I'm sorry but now that we have found out that James is the killer and he's dead and no one is dying I think we should go back to normal. Let's try to forget Angela, it's just too painful to mope over her." Alice said, standing up and everyone nodded, agreeing with her words, including me.

I don't want to always be sad over a human that died. I know we were friends but we can't cry forever over the death of something that isn't even the same species as us. She was a nice girl but we can't protect all the humans forever, they need to fend for themselves sometimes.

"Aww crap, now that the killer is gone we have to go back to school!" Ugh, school.

*****************************

**Yeah, it's kinda short. Sorry. Review please, I don't want to have to do this but if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't update. Sorry.**


	20. Opal

**Super sorry for not updating in a month. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

******************************

I traced a small pattern lightly in the air as I wove the figure of a man who would serve as the killer that has caused so much pain and suffering. In order to call off the search for the killer I had to create a figure to take the place of the monster Bella had already taken care of.

We couldn't very well go to the police and tell them that we, a group of what appeared to be young teens, had single-handedly killed a murderer. In order for us to go back to school we would have to give them the 'killer' who would later die in jail.

I finished with the final sweep of my arms and the last trilling note and the illusion of James was done. I would transport him to the Port Angeles police station where he would confess to his crime and he would be committed to jail and put on death row. He was a just a shell of a body, he showed no emotion unless I willed him to do it. He would not speak unless I put the words directly into his mouth.

The others watched silently as I worked my magic and sent the dummy through time and space so that he would appear in front of the police station, without anyone noticing of course. I saw the scene through his eyes, or my eyes, as I made him walk up the cement steps, open the door and approach the woman manning the front desk.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked.

"I've come to confess." I said but the words were heard from his mouth.

"To… what exactly?" she asked, uncertainty coloring her voice. I had to devote my full concentration to this part, if anything went wrong it would be my downfall.

"I am the murderer. I killed the people in the night club and that high school student." the woman gasped and she got on her phone and told the chief of the situation. Soon I saw about 20 cops swarm around the James illusion and put handcuffs around his wrists while reciting his rights to him.

Angela Weber's father was among the throng of police men and women and he was holding back tears and a look of relief. Tears for his dead daughter and relief for the killer of his only child's capture, although we had already dealt with him.

I pulled away from the empty cavity that was his mind and sat down heavily on the black leather couch in the living room downstairs. From now on all he would say is 'I am the killer', he was already sentenced to death so I had no need to be the puppeteer of that little marionette.

**********************

Monday morning and it was time to return to school. Every student enrolled in the Forks School District received a phone call this morning telling them the killer had been caught and that school would continue on regular schedules.

Esme was shocked that she had not known of some of the events that had been going on the past few days such as us going to Caesobar, killing James, and the murders. She had been in Ireland restoring a painting that could quite possibly been worth over 2 million. She returned last night and we spent the rest of it filling her in.

"Rosalie, get your cute little blond butt down here right now! We all know you're gorgeous so stop staring in that damned mirror!" Alice was screaming at me. No doubt she had her hips cocked and her hands on her narrow waist.

I sighed and slipped my high top Adidas before exiting my room and slowly, for me, walked down the hallway to the set of stairs from the third floor to the second. I wore teal blue skinny jeans and a yellow Babycakes shirt that said, "OMG WE ARE THE CLUB KIDS," in pink letters.

My golden blonde hair was crimped from top to bottom and hung freely down my back. My eye shadow matched my pants and I had a dark ring of black eyeliner around my eyes and bubbly pink lip gloss shining on my perfectly full lips.

I finally reached the staircase that went from the second floor to the main entrance where my sisters waited, impatient and ready to leave. Alice muttered 'finally' when she saw me coming but Bella smiled happily at me a wished me a good morning. Hardly anything can dampen her chipper mood for more than a few hours and she was probably the reason I still knew how to smile.

I returned her wish with a brilliant smile of my own before going outside with them and getting into our car, with Alice driving and Bella and I in the backseat. Alice angrily turned on some very loud music that I didn't even think had lyrics, just a bunch of people slamming on their guitars and screaming into the microphone.

I gave Bella a questioning glance but she shrugged her shoulders before gesturing to my outfit and giving me an approving thumbs-up. I smiled my thanks and looked over her outfit. She wore loose khaki Bermuda shorts and a tight navy blue shirt with sleeves that went down to the crease in her elbows. On her feet were black flip flops with blue swirls on the straps.

I gave her my approval with a thumbs-up also and she smiled brightly at me in thanks before moving to the front and changing the song to "You're Not Alone" by Saosin. She sat back down next to me and smirked a bit before closing her eyes and leaning back in the seat.

Alice's tense shoulders slumped and a look of peace overcame her features as the song played, the song was one of her favorites and she couldn't stay angry while it played.

"Why are you so mad anyway Al?" I asked putting my chin on the back of her seat next to her head. She just glared at the road, grinded her teeth and angrily started tapping on the steering wheel. She sped up to about 175 miles per hour and I was about to sit back in my seat when she finally answered me in a hard voice.

"Those bitches at school put pictures of Angela on MySpace." she growled. I gasped in shock at the news and this time I really did sit back in my seat. Alice pulled into a parking spot and soon after cut the engine but she didn't undo her seatbelt. In fact she just laid her head on the wheel but was careful enough to not press hard enough for the horn to go off.

"How do you know?" I asked, shocked since she had never been on MySpace.

"It was on the news." she whispered. Rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She blindly grabbed her I-Pod and turned on something by Evanescence. After that she said nothing more.

Since Alice evidently wasn't going to get out any time soon I took off my seatbelt and motioned for Bella to do the same and to follow me once I left the car. I stood out from the confines of the upholstered seats and less than a moment later Bella was standing next to me, waiting for some elaboration.

I said nothing but quickly and quietly walked over to the swarm of human teenagers that included my latest prey, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They posted pictures of Angela's corpse on the internet for everyone in the world to see, mock, and laugh at. No doubt the caption for it was an invitation for them to laugh.

Bella quickly caught onto my plan and smirked widely and narrowed her eyes at the flock of mindless drones before we both dropped our stuff on the sidewalk and stomped in step with each other to the group. Lauren caught sight of Bella and I and a cocky sneer came onto her face as she took in our angry glares, thinking she would be able to beat us if it came to a fight which it would.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." she said and her friends broke into a fit of high pitched giggling. Even though her voice made it seem as though she believed us to be hideous in appearance, her eyes betrayed her. In her eyes showed jealousy and awe, she wished she looked like us and she covered that want up with disdain for us.

I glared at her in a, "You better shut the hell up right now before I kick your ass." kind of way and she quickly averted her eyes to my outfit. Her eyes narrowed in pure jealousy at my lean thighs and my muscular calves then made their way up to my thin waist and flat stomach.

She crossed her slightly chubby arms over her flabby stomach, lifting up her too tight shirt to reveal her stomach hanging over her waistband on her jeans. How she was a cheerleader, the head one at that, was beyond me since she looked so unhealthy.

"Lauren, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bella demanded. Putting her hands on her hips and glaring murderously at the fake blonde cow. Lauren scowled but said nothing in return to Bella's question, she just flipped her fried hair and scoffed.

"Answer me! Why would you and your ridiculous group of friends even think of posting pictures of Angela on the internet? Did all that tanning finally catch up with you? She was _dead_! Completely helpless. Do you even know that she was raped, tortured, and then beaten to death? How could you? You are disgusting!" as Bella finished screaming at the cowering group I decided to stop her before the principal got wind of this and intervened.

"Come on B, they're not worth it." I grabbed her upper arm and slowly pulled her away from the temptation of throttling the humans. Bella didn't resist as I led her to first period and then sat her down at our table in the back of the room where I would make sure no one would bother us if we did not wish it.

_What kind of name is Opal?_ The thought of a human female reached my mind and I looked up to see some of the hangers-on of Lauren's group glaring at a girl I had never seen before. She must be new.

She was around 5'7" with dark red hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were slightly buggy and they bulged out of her skull. Her eyes were a grayish blue and were framed by light purple eyeliner and blond lashes. So her hair was dyed.

Her frame was slight but saggy and she wore a grey long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans with a black skirt over them that was pinned up in the front with safety pins. She had a messenger bag slung over her shoulders and she constantly adjusted the strap as though it were heavy and it pained her.

She kept glancing over at Bella and I and then blushing and looking away whenever she knew I had caught her staring. She seemed to be contemplating something in her head but it was interrupted once class started and the teacher had to sign her slip.

Alice had never made her way into the classroom so Mr. Mason told her to sit in the back with Bella and I. The Opal girl quickly walked over to us and sat down next to Bella and sent us a creepy smile that would have worried me if I was anything less than immortal.

"I'm Alex, but call me Opal. Only my best friend can call me Xander, though." she said, pulling out a picture of her and a pretty girl with curled shoulder length hair. The other girl wore black sweats with a volleyball on the left hip and a white Orting High Volleyball team sweatshirt. Both were making funny faces in the picture but this Alex/Opal girl looked plain ridiculous trying to copy the face the other girl was doing.

"That's nice." I said turning to the front of the class, trying to pay attention to the video but the girl wouldn't silence herself.

"I'm bi, but I have a girlfriend, her name is Anna. The girl you saw in the picture wasn't her, that was my best friend, Carl." she seemed to be remembering something and a strange smile came onto her face and a laugh escaped her lips. She quickly snapped back into reality.

"Carl? Isn't that a boy name?" Bella asked. The girl thought for a moment before answering.

"It's just her nickname. Just like how mine is Xander, my full name is Alexandra." she explained, picking at the chipped black nail polish on her fingernails. I raised my eyebrows at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"So, why do people call you Opal?" I asked.

"It sounds cool." she told me. I looked at Bella but she shrugged her shoulders, having no clue as to why this strange girl just started talking to us. She pulled out an old phone and started texting someone, probably her friend, Carl, or someone.

Soon after the period was almost over, I must have been spacing out or maybe talking to the Alex girl had taken more time than I thought it had. I gathered up my books and binder and put them back into my backpack and then left to second period with Bella.

As we walked to class I noticed that I hadn't seen the Cullen boys yet, we didn't have any classes with them but usually we would see them in the halls or before school. I scanned the throng of chattering humans but I didn't see the majestic (**a/n: a friend of mine was saying how she didn't hear that word much so I thought I would use it)** man I was falling in love with.

That made me worried and I turned to Bella to ask if she knew where they were but she was busy with Edward, attacking his lips with her own. Not far behind them was Jasper, looking morose at the lack of Alice, and Emmett who was making his way over to me.

As soon as I saw him my muscles relaxed and a smile came onto my face as I was enveloped in Emmett's strong arms. _I feels good to be where I belong._

***********************

**The End? Should I continue? I'm not exactly sure where this is going so I kind of want to end it there. Tell me what you think! Review please!**


	21. Good news everyone!

**I am rewriting Sparkle. Prepare yourself for a brand new rendition of the famed original. Haha famed, yeah right. I read through it and I could kill myself over how ridiculous it is. I hope this version will be received better and sorry to say but some things are getting the boot. No outlandish descriptions of clothing and cars, no unnecessary characters (ahem Opal), and I'm considering getting rid of the hybrids. So no angels/elves/mermaids/or faeries no matter how much I love the idea. I want this version to be more true to the book. Well at least as true as I can make it considering my plot line. I will write the story to completeness before I post it so there won't be super long gaps between updates. I plan on making this rewrite more mature as I feel my writing has matured and this story seems so juvenile. It was my first so I guess it's my baby in a way. I'll keep it on my computer forever but not this site. Once I post the new version I'm taking this off. So it may be a few months before I post the new chapters so be patient. If you have anything you would like to see in the future or something to be taken out just let me know. I hope to see you all at the grand reopening of Sparkle! Bye for now.**


End file.
